


「本马达长篇pwp接龙」Born For Fame 1-17

by nejiang



Category: Ben AffleckxMatt Damon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 好莱坞ABO背景，A本xO呆，nc-17by ne酱&蔷薇柠檬





	「本马达长篇pwp接龙」Born For Fame 1-17

1.  
颁奖季虽然是在冬天，但因场面热烈，处处闪光灯起，衣香鬓影，两个初出茅庐的年轻人从来没见过这样的大场面，Matt头上不知不觉渗了一层细汗，身上也有些发热，不过心里着实高兴，便没有在意这些。  
或许该说是并没有注意到。  
他和身边高大英俊的男孩形影不离，两人的手一直勾在彼此的腰上，肩上，相当亲密。

“作为本届奥斯卡热门人选，Ben Affleck和Matt Damon凭借自编自演的励志青春片《心灵捕手》一举成名，横扫各大奖项评选，被影评人和媒体一致视为本届最大黑马。两人在戏里扮演一对青梅竹马的好友，外界纷纷猜测这是根据他们的真实经历改编，那么戏外两人的关系到底为何？是二人除了闪耀的才华和外形外，另一为人关注的焦点。”

从凭借《心灵捕手》进入公众视野起，各大媒体仿佛统一了口径，类似的报道频见报端，焦点中心的两人对着头版头条偷笑，不过经纪人再三嘱咐过他们，还是要将这个猜谜游戏玩下去。  
“这是个难得的话题。”经纪人说，“你们从小一起长大，关系亲密，外形般配，没被挖出真实性征前，大众肯定对你们的八卦充满好奇。勾起他们的好奇心，保持他们的好奇心，对你们的曝光和关注度很有好处。”  
好莱坞发展到时至今日，业内的白热化竞争自不必说，演员们为了保证宽广的戏路，大都会选择不公开自己的真实性征，因此为了满足他们的需求，各种高效抑制剂层出不穷，不但能遮掩信息素味道，抑制热潮期，还有不影响成结宫射的避孕药，连有没有被标记过都能瞒天过海。于是狗仔们另一项主要工作就是挖掘爆料各大明星的真实性征，信息素味道，是否被标记，被谁标记等等。  
Ben因为alpha外形过于明显，突出的身高和强壮的肌肉，棱角分明的俊朗外貌，张扬富有侵略性的眼神和气质，奖项还没到手，就接到名导演的商业大制作邀约，民众一眼断定他是个毫无疑问的alpha，他本人也在采访中大方承认，紧接着被问到Matt是不是个omega时，他却但笑不语，拒绝多说一个字。  
其实Matt也很明显。金发碧眼，漂亮的小尖脸，平均身高和纤瘦的体型，甜软的甜心气质，接演的电影也都是文艺路线，大家都默认了他是个omega，于是他和Ben的关系简直呼之欲出。  
虽然两位当事人从来没有承认过。

Ben一直搭着Matt的肩膀，或者搂着他的腰，只有熟悉Ben的人才知道他一恋爱就恨不得全天粘在对方身上宛如皮肤饥渴症患者，经纪人本想提醒他，转念一想，比起遮遮掩掩，他这种直白坦然的态度反而更让人猜不准，于是便默许两人像对连体婴儿，亲昵出入各种公众场合。  
媒体拍下无数两人近距离对视，捂嘴咬耳朵，相视而笑，或者亲热搂抱的镜头，但是画面主角的姿态太坦然，他们猜归猜，谁也不能肯定。  
两人毫无顾忌继续在红毯上面对镜头搂搂抱抱。

许多年后，Matt回忆起那天的场景依然感到不可思议，“太超现实了。而那仅是个开始。我们在多伦多拍这部电影，我还有Ben，Casey，Cole Hauser住在一起，所以和很多人一样，我们一起在电视上看了奥斯卡直播，一边看一边打赌谁能得奖。第二年，我和Ben坐在了现场第一排，真是太疯狂了。之前没有任何铺垫，比如先坐在观众席里适应适应，而是直接从家里的沙发坐到正对着Billy Crystal开场演出的舞台前。” ①  
实际上，这不是让他难忘的全部内容。

他们出乎意料，又在情理之中斩获了最佳编剧奖。两个激动的男孩在台上大声喊出他们的感谢名单，许多话颠来倒去说了好几遍，Ben兴奋得喊破音，台下观众笑成一团，他们好多年没见过这么真情实感，坦率可爱的获奖感言了。  
那是最真实的欢喜，最美好的青春，在虚幻的好莱坞。  
两人几乎脚步漂浮着从台上走下来，看完整场颁奖，然后被拉到米拉麦克斯的庆功宴上。  
下车时Ben见Matt满脸是汗，白皙的肤色透出粉红，想起来他几乎一整晚都在不停擦汗，想用手替他擦一擦，但是他们已经走进酒店里，附近好多举着相机的媒体正密切注意着他们。  
搂抱尚能解释，但是用手摸脸就过于亲密了。  
Ben的手插回衣袋里，微微蹙眉问矮他半头的男孩，“你还好吗？”  
Matt眨眨湿润的蓝眼睛，好像是有哪里不对劲，但是又说不上来，他没生病，热潮期也还有段时间，年轻的他还不知道热潮期的不可控性，不仅信息素能诱导，太激动的情绪也容易触发。  
他咽口口水，又舔舔嘴唇，只以为是获奖太兴奋，还觉得如梦似幻。他朝Ben笑笑让他的秘密男友放心，“我没事。”  
直到在公司包下的小宴会厅里，被一群人围绕，打开的香槟雨一样落在他身上，他才察觉到弄湿他衣服的不止是香槟，有什么东西正紧贴他的皮肤，从裤管里流了下来。

“Ben⋯⋯”轻声呢喃出男友名字的同时，一股熟悉到令他恐惧的热潮疾速又猛烈地席卷了他，他瞬间感到腿软，几乎站不住，下体像失禁般不受控制地涌出水液。  
庆幸Ben一直站在他左右，在嗨翻天的人群中听到了他细微的，不同寻常的，呓语般的呼唤。在Matt倒向他的时候，马上猜出了他的情况，借着高大的体型，一把把他拥进怀里，阻挡了外人打探的视线。  
“他太高兴喝多了，这下让你们知道Matt的酒量了。”Ben一边打趣一边迅速退出人群。  
好在Matt很小心，每次出门前都会在身上涂抹消除信息素味道的喷剂。所以虽然这次的热潮来得措手不及，味道一时还未传开，不过也是因此连他自己都没能及时发现。  
宴会厅自带独立卫生间。Ben拥紧怀里的人，Matt的双脚几乎离开地面，全靠Ben的支撑前进。听到狭小空间里的落锁声，两人都松了口气。Matt强撑起的最后一点力气也用尽，身子一软，完全把自己交给了Ben。  
卫生间里尚算宽敞，不过除了洗手台和马桶也没有别的可以施展的地方。Ben把紧紧依靠着他，站都站不起来的人抱到洗手台上，身高差的关系，Matt坐上去，视线刚好和Ben平行。一直忙着应付外界的Ben此时才看到他濡湿金发下，狼狈不堪的脸。  
为了参加颁奖礼，他们全身都被特意打理过。Matt几分钟前还齐整干爽的金发已经被汗水打湿，脸上也满是汗水，也许还有生理眼泪，顺着微微颤抖的尖下巴不停滴落。半仰着头，靠着后面的镜子，蓝眼睛也湿透了，正热切又委屈地看向Ben。  
为什么要在他最开心的时候发生这种事。Ben读懂了Matt的眼神。“没关系，别担心。”他一手把仿佛从云端跌进湖里爱人按进自己怀里安抚，另一手快速脱下Matt的长裤，解开自己的裤链，反复重复那两句话，“没关系，我在这里。”

Matt如外界预料的般的确是个omega。和他一起长大的Ben很早就有这个认知了。可惜他比Matt小两岁，性征显露也更晚一些。Matt第一次热潮期时他的身量还没有抽高，隐约明白发生了什么，想进去探望他已经画圈认定的人，却被Matt妈妈拦在门外。  
“现在还不行哦。”Matt妈妈温柔地说。  
“那什么时候可以？”Ben有些懵懂地问。  
Matt妈妈摸摸他的头，“快点长大吧。”  
也许是Ben想长大的愿望太急切，他开始像坐火箭一样的长高，一年后虽然还没正式成年，却比成人还高大健硕了，alpha性征也充分显露。到Matt第二次热潮期时，两人已经提前做好了准备。  
“没关系，我在这里。现在我可以了。”他对脸色晕红，全身汗湿的金发少年说。

Matt撩开粘在额前的金色前发。外面音乐声很大，开始还能听到一两声喊他们的名字找他们的声音，后来气氛上来，酒精挥发，都忙着嗨自己的，派对主角暂时被遗忘了。尽管如此，在Ben顶胯进入他时，Matt还是咬住了自己的手指。  
其实Matt也喝了不少，酒精加速了血液循环，也许也是这次热潮这么猛烈的原因之一。现在那些酒精大概都变成水流向了他的下体。Ben毫无阻碍直没入根部，噗噗被挤出又带入的水声响亮，湿润，让人脸红心跳。  
被手指堵住的细小呜咽从鼻腔里溢出，和着下面的肉体撞击声，Matt里面的白衬衣几乎整件被浸湿。他想让Ben轻点，怕动静太大引起外面注意，但是强烈的生理本能更想被操得再狠一点。  
他呜咽着从镜墙上滑到Ben的胯间，一个小小的动作让渴求高潮的身体噼里啪啦爆出一串火花。他再也咬不住嘴里的手指，闭着眼小声呻吟出来。  
Ben握着他的腰，Matt的腰又薄又细，Ben一条手臂就能整个圈起来，把他固定在自己的手臂和胯间，低头舔吻他颈间的腺体。Matt被溅了很多香槟，但是Ben一下就闻出来他身上特有的带着奶香的甜酒味，能让Ben发狂的他的omega的信息素味道。  
年轻的alpha仿佛有使不完的力气，下面凶猛的侵犯始终保持在一个很高的频率和强度。Matt已经高潮了很多次，喷出的水液溅湿了Ben的长裤。  
骚动的肉穴持续被满足着，Matt的眼前一阵阵发白，不过他还是在飞散的理智里听到外面放起了今晚的获奖影片，他们花了五年时间凝聚的心血。

 

“你觉得有天会被拍出来么？”为了能连贯的把剧本写完，两人把自己关在租住的小公寓里，Matt服药推迟了热潮期，不过偶尔的性爱可以减压，他靠在Ben的肩膀上问。  
“为什么不？”Ben戳戳Matt的脸颊，像用逗猫棒逗弄小猫，“这是个关于天才的故事，由天才来写，由天才来演，我想不到人们不喜欢它的理由。”  
Matt想说能让人评判首先要拍出来，这一路又远又难走。不过他能想出Ben会怎么回答他，所以他只是笑笑。用同样的笑容面对剧本的遇冷和反复且无意义的修改，面对拍摄遇到的一个个挫折。  
直到他们走到今天。

 

Ben从Matt香甜的颈窝里抬起头，看到身下人肩膀颤动，正在小声呜咽哭泣。粉嫩的脸上汗水和泪水混合，流过太阳穴，流进头发里。  
外面放映中的电影也到了那场经典的哭戏。宴会厅音响很好，卫生间里都能感到电影声道的震颤。  
里外两个声音交叠。Ben把不停流泪的Matt抱起来，在他耳边说：“今晚是庆祝的日子，做什么都要尽兴。”  
说完，他把Matt翻个身，Matt的尖下巴抵在凉滑的大理石台面上，泪水和汗水马上顺着滴落，不一会儿就在周围汇成一小片海。  
Ben还没有要射的意思。埋在体内的粗硬性器让Matt觉得温暖和充实，他被Ben的蛮力撞得一颤一颤，下颌边的海便流过他眼前，流到面前的镜子边缘。  
Matt看到了镜中的自己。  
脸颊发红，挺翘的鼻尖也发红，蓝眼睛被泪水冲得更清亮，一脸享受又委屈的样子。  
他身后的Ben也正在看。两人的视线在镜中交汇。  
然后Ben俯下身来吻他。

那天之后的记忆模糊而混乱，像每次疯狂的热潮期一样。加上这次实现了两人长久的心愿。后来Ben把他塞进车里，开着车手指还在他体内翻搅不停。到了两人合住的公寓里理所当然继续。  
像一次抵死的狂欢。  
等到一天后两人清醒过来才想起，在酒店时因为太匆忙，他们忘记做措施了。

 

2.  
Casey Affleck打开公寓的门，差点被里面汹涌的酒气呛倒。  
他吓了一大跳，赶紧开灯，才发现客厅地板满满的酒瓶堆里，躺了一个人。  
“Ben！你搞什么！滚回去糟蹋你和Matt的爱巢，干嘛擅自跑来我这发疯？”  
Casey边骂边去把客厅的落地窗全打开，顺便踢了一脚他的混蛋哥哥。  
这又是怎么了？和Matt吵架了？  
“快醒醒，酒鬼。”  
从来不知道“温柔”两字怎么写的弟弟，从浴室捞出一条湿毛巾，刷地甩在哥哥的大脸上。  
Ben呻吟着拽下毛巾，又狠狠在脸上抹了几把。  
“起来吧，我耳朵准备好了。”  
Casey叹了口气，也在地板上坐下来。  
谁让他好死不死地跟这混蛋做了兄弟呢？亲生的那种。

“Matt怀孕了。”Ben嘶哑着嗓子说。他把大脑袋靠在沙发上，喃喃地重复：“他怀孕了。”  
“什——么？”  
Casey跳了起来，张大嘴指着Ben：“你有没有搞错？你怎么能让Matt怀孕？”  
“……等等，这是重点吗？”  
Ben发现自己一夜之间，不但难以理解他相爱多年的恋人，连亲弟弟都搞不懂了。正常情况下，听说哥哥的恋人怀孕了，要么该祝福……要么会问怎么办吧？Casey的反应是怎么回事？  
“这当然是重点，你这个呆瓜！”Casey恨不得再拿一条冰毛巾甩过来，让Ben发昏的脑袋醒一醒。“现在Matt的事业才刚起步，你居然就让他怀孕了，有没有想过，这对他的事业伤害有多大——行了，看你反应就知道，Matt根本不想要这个孩子。”

Ben木然点点头。  
Matt不想要这个孩子。他刚告诉Ben，自己怀孕了，下一刻就说，这个孩子不能留。  
即使Ben怎么温言恳求，保证自己能把他和孩子照顾好，Matt仍然不愿改变主意。  
Ben从没对Matt发过脾气。虽然他听说过，Omega一旦怀孕就会变得不可理喻，这种时候需要alpha无比的耐心，但是……他真的很耐心了，Matt却只有一句话。  
这个孩子不能留。  
无法和Matt达成共识，Ben只能出来自己解闷。这会儿可不比未成名的时候，他不敢在酒吧里喝高让小报记者拍个痛快，只能拎着酒瓶来打扰亲弟弟了。  
“我不懂，Casey，”Ben疑惑地看着弟弟：“我们已经有了自己的事业，这时候为什么就不能要个孩子？”  
“你不懂，因为你是个alpha。”  
Casey点起一支烟，扶着头叹气。“得天独厚的alpha。”

Casey是个bate，他已经公开了自己的第二性征，否则总有不长眼的alpha当他是个Omega扑过来骚扰。过分清秀的脸蛋和外形让他的戏路也很受局限，与饱受瞩目的alpha哥哥相比，他的演艺事业平淡得多。  
“你最好想清楚，Matt是因为什么和你在一起的。”Casey和他们俩一同长大，又一起参演了GWH，算是他们一路成名最好的见证人。“你更应该想清楚，Matt辛辛苦苦掩饰他的第二性征是为了什么？他从哈佛退学跟你一起闯荡好莱坞，是为了在拿到自己第一个奥斯卡男主提名的时候，滚回家里给你生孩子吗？”  
“这个世界对Omega太残酷了。”  
夹着烟的手指抖了抖，Casey想起自己在分化前的青春期里，那些难眠的日日夜夜。他多害怕自己会变成一个男性Omega，这代表着所有电影公司的大门朝自己关上了。  
没有一个男性Omega能在结婚生子后担演男主角，观众会让他们滚回去好好奶孩子。

“……我以为我已经能保护他了。”Ben闭上眼睛，被沉重的挫败感所包围。  
而他理智的弟弟只是冷冷地说，不，你是被前些日子的荣光冲昏了头，以为全世界的鲜花都为你开放，我的哥哥。  
醒醒吧，你们只是好莱坞这座名利绞肉机里的新人，一不小心就会万劫不复。  
你什么都做不到。  
“你唯一能做的，就是尊重他的一切决定。”  
Casey觉得自己今天话太多了。  
他站起来，把浑身酒臭的哥哥踢了两脚：“滚去洗掉这身臭气！然后离开我的家！”  
“Casey，谢谢。”  
大块头哥哥爬起来：“能借我一身衣服吗？”他的衣服裤子也全部沾上了酒渍。  
“呵呵你一定能穿进我的尺寸的，对吧。”  
175cm高的弟弟冷笑着从192cm高的哥哥裤袋里掏出钱包，往门外走：“我去给你买身大码肥佬衣服吧，钱包里剩下的就给我当小费了。”

Ben回到家的时候，天已经黑了。  
家里却没开灯。  
“Matt？亲爱的？”  
他走进卧室，才发现Matt还保持着他离开时的姿势，蜷缩在床上。  
“天，你怎么了？”Ben赶紧扑过去，被Matt的体温吓了一跳：“你发烧了？”  
“……没事。我下午去药房买药了，待会吃。”Matt从牙缝里挤出回答，喘了两口气。他顿了顿，看着Ben担忧的表情，又有些艰难地说：“……是怀孕初期的热潮反应。”  
怀孕这两个字，现在是他们之间的敏感话题。  
奥斯卡获奖那晚，突然来袭的热潮期让他们失控，忘了做避孕措施。他们都很健康，于是不可避免地，Matt怀孕了。  
他知道Ben很烦闷，因为自己不愿意留下这个孩子。  
然而让他有些惊讶的是，Ben爬上床，轻轻地将他抱进怀里。“Matt，我不该那么自私。你说得对，这个孩子不能留。”  
“Ben……”  
Matt感动地抚上Ben的脸颊，眼角泪光闪烁。他的爱人低头吻住了他，释放出alpha信息素，抚慰他体内的躁动，Matt的心情渐渐平和下来。

“别吃药了，对……对身体不好。”Ben最基本的常识还是有的，知道孕期Omega最需要的是他的alpha的信息素，药物对胎儿和母体都会有些副作用。他舔着Matt脖子上的腺体，在他烙下的标记上轻轻啃咬，注入信息素。  
Matt全身放松，紧绷了一天的神经松懈下来，任由他的alpha照顾自己。  
Ben的舌头舔着Matt红润的嘴唇，撬开那两瓣吻过无数次的嫩肉，进入他的口腔吮吸、翻搅。慵懒的奶酒香气将alpha缠绕住了，吸引他更深入地索取。  
Matt从鼻端发出一声黏腻的喘息，从脸颊到脖子都泛着潮红。Ben打开了台灯，将Matt的衣服脱下来，发现他全身的皮肤都变成了柔和的粉红。  
他三两下也将自己脱光，整个人盖在平躺的Matt身上，又俯下身去咬住Matt的耳垂。Matt喉咙深处断断续续地吐出难耐的呻吟，纤细的小腿夹上男人的腰，慢慢磨蹭着那一块的皮肤。信息素在每一处连接的皮肤上互相渗透，Matt的腿已经全软了，后穴分泌出大量黏稠湿润的液体，Ben往下摸就湿了一手。  
Ben喘息着，将手指伸进湿软的小洞，一下就被粘液吸进去了，柔嫩的内壁随着Matt的呼吸绞紧他的手指，无声地召唤。  
alpha紫胀的阴茎抵上了洞口，那里散发的孕期信息素浓郁得让人意乱情迷，不停诱惑着alpha快些进来。他一点点挤了进去，抽动两下，抽出的液体滴在床单上，渐渐就积成了一小滩，越流越多。  
Matt闭着眼呻吟，主动挺腰，催促着alpha更狠地操弄自己。对于生性害羞的Matt来说，这是非常明显的转变，无论是Ben或者是Matt都意识到了这点。  
Omega的本能太可怕了，Matt心里苦苦地想。即使倔强如他，在怀孕之后，心理上和生理上对Ben的依赖多了不止一点点。他的本能在叫嚣着想被他的alpha填满，锁在床上不分日夜地进入，被粗大的性器塞满下体，滚热的精液灌满生殖腔，渴望被侵略，被碾碎，被无节制地使用，操得他床都下不来。他想生下这个孩子，非常非常想，从和Ben第一次交合起，他就想给Ben生很多很多孩子。  
他是个成熟的Omega，身体已经准备好了，能够孕育一个新生命。  
但他不可以。  
他想起成名前无数的黑夜。  
想起十岁的时候，他听说附近有个小孩去参演了电视剧。他特地找到那个叫Ben的孩子，问他，你是认真的，想当一个演员吗？  
得到了肯定的答案后，Matt说，我也是。  
那是他们最初的约定。说好了要一起成为演员，当明星，演很多很多不同的角色，取得很大很大的成功——  
他不能在这里就停下。  
“亲爱的，别哭，别哭……”Ben在猛烈地进攻中发现身下的Matt已经泪流满面，清亮的蓝眼睛水濛濛，在Ben挺动时，不断有泪水沿着眼角流到汗湿的发间。他能分得清这不是情欲，而是心痛。  
“抱歉亲爱的，我不会再丢下你一个人离开了。”他抱紧了Matt柔韧美好的身体，不住亲吻他的额头。Matt呢喃着Ben的名字，双手插入他凌乱的棕发里，承受alpha一波比一波更凶猛的侵袭。  
水流一股股从交合处流下，沾湿了他们的毛发。又湿又热的肠肉毫无间隙地将Ben的阴茎全部裹住，时不时收缩，由于Matt的双腿夹紧了Ben的腰身，让阴茎滑向了更深的地方。  
Omega开始射精了，比alpha稀薄的精液并没有繁殖功能，只是将两人的小腹弄得湿滑一片。高潮中的肠壁绞得紧紧的，这极致的收缩让不停抽插的alpha舒爽到疯狂，他低吼一声开始持续不断地加快了操弄的频率，将龟头往生殖腔口里顶，终于在一记特别猛力的贯穿后射进了生殖腔里。  
Ben爬起来，将湿透了的床单扯掉，又去弄湿热的毛巾来给Matt清理身体。Matt沉浸在高潮的余韵中一时回不过神，得到了充足的alpha信息素让孕妇昏昏欲睡。全部弄干净后，Ben重新抱着Matt睡下。  
他一下一下地抚摸着Matt微微颤抖的背脊，吻着他的肩膀，像在安抚一只凄惶的、脆弱的小猫。  
“一切都交给你来决定，Matt。”  
他想起离开Casey家前，弟弟对他说的话。Ben，他是个Omega。做出放弃孩子这个决定，他比你，心痛无数倍。  
Matt呜咽着，紧紧搂住了Ben。  
这是他的alpha。强大的，温柔的，不怎么体贴，但永远可靠的alpha。  
他的软肋，他的铠甲。

一星期后，Matt在某家高级的私人Omega妇产医院里，取掉了孩子。Ben全程陪着他。  
Matt想，这是他的罪，他和Ben的罪。  
他们将背负着这个胚胎消失的罪孽走下去。  
从这天起，他们退无可退，必须走到好莱坞金字塔的顶端，才对得起这惨烈的牺牲。  
他们已经不能回头了。

 

3.  
“这个决定很对。”来探望的经纪人对躺在床上的Matt说，“你们刚刚得到多少人梦寐以求的东西，事业才起步，正是上升的大好时机，必然是要有所牺牲的。你懂的，就像长期服用高效抑制剂难免产生副作用，比如你这次，但是在好莱坞人人都如此，有一天你会发现，一切都是值得的。”  
经纪人拍拍Matt又瘦了一圈的肩膀，留下一叠东西在他腿上。“好好休息，这是下部戏的剧本，你和Ben再搭档一次，乘胜追击！”  
Matt脸上虚浮的微笑在听到关门声后消失了。  
他以为在做手术的时候就好好缠上丝变成茧的心脏，听到经纪人最后一句话时被剜出个豁口，毫无防备，毫不留情。  
一切是否值得。他摸摸平坦的腹部，尚且年轻的他还不知道答案。  
客厅里Ben和经纪人压低的交谈声隐隐穿过墙壁，约莫是在谈新电影。Matt擦擦又有些湿润的眼底，像是为了转移注意力，他捡起膝头的剧本。  
新片是部怪诞喜剧，他和Ben饰演一对堕入凡间的天使，剧本奇妙有趣，不过他还有些虚弱，强打起精神看了一会儿，便怀着些愧疚和不安靠在床头迷迷糊糊睡着了，还做起了梦。

他梦见自己在片场，穿梭在一幕幕布景里。布景有的华美，有的凄凉，但大多数都很平淡，就像闪光灯后终将面对的普通人生。Matt在其中走得久了，渐渐有些分不清什么时候是现实，什么时候是演戏。而这就是他甘愿为之付出的所有了。  
后来他走到一个地方觉得十分熟悉，想起来这是以前他和Ben在纽约演过的一个小角色。因为没钱交房租，两人只好睡在片场。一天结束收工后，Ben在作为道具的球案边和人打球。天黑了，但是他们头顶有束暖光，球案很破旧，到处都是堆满的杂物，Ben在中间笑很开心。  
于是Matt也安心笑了，他的确愿意为了这些付出所有。

Matt睁开眼有一阵恍惚。房间里黑着灯，Ben躺在他旁边，两人身上穿着款式相同颜色岔开的戏服，Ben的大衣盖在他身上，只穿着连帽卫衣还怕他冷似的搂着他。Matt回想起来拍戏间歇，他们在摄影棚里睡着了。楼上的影棚里还在拍戏，断断续续有声音传过来，房门应该是Ben特意关上的，怕吵到他休息。  
其实他已经好的差不多了，但Ben还总是担心他，两个多月没有碰过他了。  
Matt安静在他怀里蜷了一会儿，看着眼前熟悉英俊的睡颜发呆。Ben还像个大男孩一样，但是差一点就做了爸爸呢。  
Matt的手轻轻摸上Ben的脸，捧着他的强壮下颌，印上自己的嘴唇。

新片的拍摄地在匹兹堡，时间不算宽松，他们一边排练一边拍摄，强度很大，Ben本来只想照看Matt一会儿，不想在他旁边也睡着了。  
他被一阵难言的悸动唤醒。睁眼还以为自己在做梦。  
Matt正趴在他的胯间。他的裤链不知什么时候被解开了，Matt脱下黑色大衣和灰色的卫衣，只剩一件红色T恤勾勒出单薄的身形，正低头握着Ben苏醒的大家伙上下吞吐。  
“Matt？”眼前的一幕让Ben差点溅出鼻血，不明所以喊他的宝贝。  
金色流海下的蓝眼睛向Ben望过来。在外面做这种事难免羞耻，加上Ben实在太大，Matt吞咽得不是很顺利，蓝眼睛被噎出一层水雾，粘滑的口水顺着下巴尖流到Ben的囊袋上，搞得那附近湿滑不堪。  
“你在干什么？”Ben说着坐了起来，大手摸摸Matt的金发，问的并不是字面的意思。  
Matt不太好意思地垂下视线，但是清楚Ben早晚会醒来，因此有心理准备，手下和嘴里的动作并没有停，用实际行动回答了Ben。  
“这是‘这段时间辛苦了’的意思吗？”Ben绷紧了腰，他胀硬的阴茎上满是粘滑的口水，Matt因此含得愈发顺畅，口舌并用卖力地让他舒服。“宝贝，你不用这样做。”大手摸上Matt瘦削的背脊，Ben压抑着粗喘说。  
Matt摇摇头，他知道Ben的持久力，他舔到下颌酸胀合不拢嘴也很难让Ben出来，索性抬身，借Ben的手脱掉上衣，接着主动脱下长裤，跨坐到Ben腰上。  
“我想这样，你不想吗？”一直趴着的关系，Matt面色微粉，他本来就容易脸红。此刻忍下羞涩，故意探出舌尖舔干唇边的口水湿痕，跪坐的姿势让他的手指很轻易伸进自己的肉穴里，翻搅出水声，让Ben知道他已经足够湿润了。  
Ben的眼神马上锁定住他，瞬间盈满的充满侵略和掠夺的alpha气息让Matt本能的双腿一软，倒进Ben的怀里。  
宽厚的怀抱及时接住了他。  
Ben拥紧怀里赤裸的omega，扶着自己慢慢进入Matt销魂的蜜穴。  
天性法则，被逐渐盈满占有的感觉令omega感到舒适，然而不久前刚做过引产手术的Matt对于进入还有些挥之不去的难过和恐惧。虽然手术时做了全身麻醉，他却还记得那些冰冷的工具怎样插进他的身体，一次次进出带走他的孩子。  
他闭上眼，抓紧Ben的肩头。  
而Ben像是有感应，密切留意怀里人的表情，双手不断抚过他颤抖的肩膀和后背，温柔安抚，“没关系，看着我，感受我，就好了。”  
Matt被哄着重新睁开眼，马上有两道清浅的水痕划过脸颊，氤氲的蓝眼睛望向抱着他开始缓缓动作的爱人，轻轻撅嘴。  
“没关系。”Ben又重复道。尽管经验欠老练，两人很早就私定终身，熟悉彼此的身体，年轻的alpha按捺自己的欲望，耐心开拓他的omega，深浅力度把握得刚好，在Matt的敏感区反复按摩。  
Matt的鼻腔里溢出小猫般满足的呜咽，咬红的嘴唇轻轻张开，露出里面的软嫩舌尖。  
Ben压下他的后颈，不客气含住可爱的唇瓣舔咬，钻进舌尖搅动Matt湿软的小舌，嘴唇贴着嘴唇问，“是不是还像以前一样舒服？”  
Matt搂紧他，脸埋进他的颈窝里，点点头。  
完美的体型差距，拥抱的人和被抱的人都能抱得很舒服。Ben见怀里的宝贝已经适应，便大胆肆意操弄起来，强壮的手臂鼓胀，仿佛衣服都要被撑破。

摄影棚里壁板很薄。上面的拍摄还在继续，alpha的原始冲动一被触发便有些不可收拾。Ben圈紧Matt不断挺跨深入，动作大得床铺和地板都轻微晃动。  
Matt不敢发出声音，埋在Ben的怀里隔着衣服呜呜咬住他。  
肩膀上轻微的痛感更加刺激了欲望勃发的alpha，Ben抱起Matt直接把他放倒，仰躺的正面体位更方便他大力进出。  
Matt在他停顿的间隙喘息着小声提醒，“轻、轻点⋯⋯这是在外面。”  
而且是在他们工作的地方，随时有人经过。  
回答他的是Ben更加幽暗凶狠的眼神，从上面直直钉住他。  
Matt几乎是当场就射了出来。肠道里痉挛着悸动，脸颊胀热，瞳孔都跟着收缩。他缓了几秒反应过来他可能是被Ben的眼神操射了，抬手盖住眼睛羞耻得不敢承认。  
上方传来Ben低沉的轻笑声，似是十分满意，不顾Matt还在前后高潮中，拉开他的腿，埋在里面的粗壮雄性器官顶开收紧的肉穴，继续噗噗操出水声。  
Matt抑制不住地低低呻吟出声，低软的声音里都是水汽，怕外面听到，软软含在口里不敢叫出来。  
“宝贝，你真好听。”Ben亲亲他通红的耳廓，像是故意说给他听。  
Ben压着他的力道很大，身形比他大了一圈，手也比他大了一号，握住他的手腕按在床上。天生的支配本能，让alpha在交合时表现出霸道的占有欲，omega只能承受。  
Matt又阖上眼，眼皮都是红的。上一波高潮还没退去，新一轮却更加猛烈。快感来的又快又强，Matt不禁蜷缩起身体好像这样就能躲开，身上的Ben不厌其烦强迫他重新展开自己，在他颈间的腺体部位嗅舔，轻咬，散播自己的信息素让他服从。  
从头到尾Ben都没来得及脱下衣物，不过还好这次有戴安全套。Matt白皙漂亮的裸体被他身上的布料摩擦得麻痒发痛，特别是胸前两点早就难耐地挺起来。作为一个omega，Matt身上毛发疏淡，胸前尤其光滑，因为太过白嫩，肩膀和前胸后背有一些色素沉积形成的细小斑点，在Matt受不了战栗时仿佛跟着一起求饶颤动。  
但是Matt并不想Ben停下来。  
他深知比他小两岁的爱人感情和精力充沛，不觉得有什么是他不能完成的，现在刚尝到成功的滋味却要牺牲掉自己的第一个孩子，即使他不说Matt也能想象到他心里的挫败。  
他希望Ben能发泄出来。

有一阵，除了喘息和床铺晃动两人都没说话。Ben抱紧了Matt，在Matt体内释放后还趴在他身上没有动。Matt看不到他的脸，但是感到Ben在他颈侧蹭了蹭，抬头时褐色的眼底有些残余的湿润。  
Ben朝他笑笑，翻身下来侧搂着他躺了一会儿。  
“没关系，以后还有机会。”最后，Ben亲亲他汗湿的金发说。

 

拍摄完今天的内容，还要为下一周的戏份排练。狂野地享受完送到嘴边的大餐，Ben又变成宠溺的好情人。为他按摩了一会儿，套上他们自己的衣服去会议室排练。  
Matt全身酸软，因此总是坐着，黑色上衣更衬得他白里透粉。休息间隙有人说要合影留念，旁边的Ben便蹲下揽住他看向镜头。  
果然一切都值得呢。

 

4.  
Matt从浴室里出来，略带疲倦地打了个呵欠。  
书房的门还开着。  
“亲爱的，你不去洗个澡吗？很晚了。”Matt靠在门边，用干燥的毛巾擦拭头发。  
洁白毛巾下湿润的发丝不可避免地染上霜白，还好发量充足，Matt经常乐观地想。在中年人里，他和Ben的头发，嗯，还过得去。  
尤其跟那些发际线越来越后退的老友们相比——Matt经常这样嘲笑他们。  
当然，老友们也都早就功成名就，在好莱坞顶级权势圈子里占有一席之地。Ben和Matt，在这个圈中共享一个位置，这是他们二十年来的奋斗应得的。  
Ben在圈椅中转过身，微笑：“我在看我们以前的获奖视频。”  
“哦不……”Matt脸上的笑意加深了，走过去靠在椅背上，嘲笑他的爱人：“听说怀旧是上了年纪的人才会做的事。”  
“今天特殊嘛。”  
Ben把他拉过来，坐在自己膝盖上。香槟的酒气冲入鼻端，那是早些时候，在庆祝派对上被洒上的。  
Casey获得奥斯卡影帝的派对。  
是的，今晚是Affleck家的大日子。家里又多了一座小金人，而且是分量极重的影帝奖。Ben和Matt由衷地为弟弟取得的成绩骄傲，也不去计较Jimmy那些善意的揶揄。Ben甚至还在现场失控地落泪了。  
为这件大事，几个人紧张忙碌了小半年。现在一切尘埃落地，回到家里，Matt才突然有了倦意。他毕竟已经不是当年二十多岁的青年了，但是，哼，比他年轻两岁的爱人，看起来还挺有精神嘛。  
“你看看你，”Ben把Matt圈在怀里——即使Matt早就不是当初瘦削娇小的体型，Ben却依然习惯了这个动作——密密的胡茬磨蹭着他还带着水汽的颈部皮肤，痒痒的：“你看看你，那时候真是光彩夺目。”  
“你才是。”Matt勾起嘴角，看电脑屏幕上连续播放着他们第一次站上奥斯卡舞台的各种视频。红毯，领奖，问答，采访……两个初出茅庐的年轻人神采飞扬，手握小金人又叫又跳，仿佛眼前就是一片坦途。  
然而事实并不是这样。那是个开始，也仅仅只是个开始。  
那时候的他们，并不知道后来的二十年，会发生那么多事。  
Matt其实知道，Ben从来不会主动找那次的录像出来看。因为就在同一天，发生了那件足以影响他们后来许多年的大事。  
这件事当时看似迅速解决，却始终横亘在他们中间，引发了诸多不该有的矛盾。  
不过，都过去了。  
直到今晚，Matt看到Ben将这些视频找出来看，才明白Ben的心结终于解开。他反手勾住爱人的脖子，有些撒娇地，贴上Ben的脸哼哼两下：“SO，快去洗澡休息，好吗？”  
“不急。”  
Ben俯首吻下来，含住他微张的嘴唇，亲密地与他唇舌交缠，一手探进了他的浴袍。  
掌心覆盖上Matt鼓起的胸肉，那些曾经因为要拍摄Jason Bourne而艰苦锻炼的肌肉，又渐渐恢复了平常的柔软，Ben爱死了这种手感。尽管有老友开玩笑说，和Ben在一起Matt就不可能瘦下来，Ben还是一副“就是我宠的我喜欢就行”的态度。  
他可不是硬撑，事实上他觉得比起Matt年轻时纤薄的身材，现在沉淀了岁月的柔和肉体更让他沉迷。对Ben来说，每一个阶段的Matt都有独特的魅力，他们一起长大，一起成熟，一起变老，可Matt对他的吸引力从未变过。  
“嗯……我们回房嘛。”即使结婚多年，Matt依然改不了害羞的天性。他慌张地回头看了下半掩着的房门：“要是把孩子们吵醒了怎么办？”  
“所以你不要出声哦。”Ben把头埋在他颈窝里低笑，两手却动作不停，更加恶劣地玩弄爱人羞涩的身体。  
“喂，不行，啊……”  
Ben夹住了Matt凸起的乳尖，长期的亵玩让他的乳尖总是很容易就被挑逗发硬，敏感地翘起来。使坏的手指捻住一颗乳珠打旋，揉捏，甚至用磨平的指甲去轻抠那细小的乳孔，些微凌虐的手法让Omega不得不咬紧下唇，防止自己因为快感的突袭而尖叫出来。  
Matt本来因沐浴而发红的耳尖，现在一路红到了耳根。他闭紧嘴巴，内心很反感在书房里做这件事，但身体又永远抗拒不了他的alpha随时的索取。  
另一只手从内裤边上探进去，富有技巧地摸弄潮湿的小孔，轻轻戳进去，勾引出更多的汁液。Ben蜻蜓点水般温柔地吻在Matt的脸上，却加快了手指的动作，一下戳进了两根。Matt紧闭的眼角溢出几滴生理泪水，alpha光是用指交就快让他高潮了。他熟知自己Omega内部的每一个敏感点，知道用什么力道，从什么角度，能让Matt舒舒服服。  
已经是凌晨，家里十分安静，幸好电脑上断断续续地播放着老视频，掩盖了手指捣弄小穴发出的吱吱水声。Matt听着年轻时的自己在慌乱地接受采访，身体却被一波又一波的快感冲刷着，忍不住蜷缩起脚趾，紧紧揪住Ben的上衣，抽搐着达到了一个小高潮。  
“舒服吗？”身体瘫软下来，他惹人厌的alpha却非要逗他出声。Matt半睁开眼，给他一记薄怒的眼波，Ben慢慢抽出手指笑起来：“好好，我们回房里。”  
高大健硕的alpha纵使年过四十也仍然体力充沛，没什么使劲就把Matt打横抱了起来，要知道他可比年轻时重多了。Matt闷哼一声，把头埋进Ben厚实的胸口：“你还没洗澡。”  
“待会一起，反正你肯定得再洗的。”  
Alpha大大咧咧的态度让Matt更气了。的确每次他洗得干干净净，却还是会被Ben搞得全身一片狼藉。然而被alpha释放出的信息素团团笼罩，Matt也只能浑身发软地被放平在房间过分宽大的双人床上，张开腿任由爱人放肆地狠艹。  
从一开始进入Ben就毫不吝惜力气地猛烈攻击，仿佛刚刚从累死人的颁奖会现场回来也没能削耗他多少体力。Matt多年来也习惯了Ben的节奏，可心理上的适应不代表体力能跟上。被填满的充实感让Matt忍不住断断续续地喘息，他双腿发着抖，承受爱人给予的强烈刺激，肠道里不住流出热液，湿透了身下的床单。  
“嗯……慢，慢点……”  
Matt伸手抱住了爱人肌肉遒劲的肩膀，生理泪水不断流下来。他感受到Ben今晚很开心，很亢奋，而Ben更急于和他分享这种激荡的情绪——通过激烈的交合，传递他的心意。虽然老夫老妻，可同样的姿势做了多少遍都不会腻，Matt依然被Ben青筋凸出的粗大阴茎艹得意乱情迷。Ben的大手罩住他的头，另一手抬高他的臀部，最大限度地将阴茎冲进他的体内，直直地撞进紧窒的生殖腔，在Matt终于克制不住的尖叫声中，开始放纵的射精。  
即使早就做过节育手术，两人不会再怀孕了，可被内射的快感仍是让Omega本能地冲上了高潮，紧紧地绞住阴茎，榨出爱人最后一滴汁液。  
Matt抱紧了伏在自己身上喘气的alpha，和他交换了一个甜蜜的热吻。  
他们终于可以，坦然放下那些岁月里堆积起来的沉重往事，享受畅快的今宵。  
如果将时间的进度条往前拨动，再拨动，再拨动。  
回到那无数光荣与争议竞相交替出现的混乱时光……

 

5.  
人们说前路艰辛，走过后不要回头。然而站在2017年初的节点往回看，哪怕争议和混乱也有一层玫瑰色的瑰丽滤镜。  
Matt常觉得回忆过去就像戴上玫瑰色的滤镜看自己的电影，电影里的他在山里顺着溪流前行，地势高低起伏，有困难的坡路，也有顺风下行，两边的风景短暂又漫长。但是不管崎岖艰险还是旖旎平坦，始终有人陪他一路同行。  
“我有什么，你就会有什么。”  
似乎这是他的影片里唯一的台词，他和Ben无数次对彼此说过这句话。从年轻时共用的银行账户，颁奖礼上一起举起的奖杯，到报纸上同时出现的贬低或褒赞。  
他们携手走到了业内的顶峰上，不过这并不意味着不会再遇到非议或者困难。比如最近Ben的新片不太顺利，甚至有媒体称这次失利会把他再次打入低谷。不过没关系，我有什么，你就会有什么。

Matt在热烈的掌声中忽然出神。试映会进行得很成功，媒体和影评人交口称赞，一致认为《海边的曼彻斯特》是本届颁奖季的热门影片之一。Matt作为制片人，这几周忙着在各地开试映会，做采访，为影片造势。忙得和Ben面都见不上，特别是知道Ben那边遇到波折之后，他不免感到忧虑，但是没有办法在自己的alpha身边陪他，只能通过短信和电话联系。  
晚上Matt疲惫地回到酒店，放热水时给Ben发了短信，问他在做什么。  
Ben回复得很快，也很简短，说自己在家里看电影，问他试映会顺不顺利。  
Matt脱下挺括的西装，赤裸的身体一寸寸泡进热水里。手机敲了几个字又全部删掉。文字看不出情绪，他抿唇无意识握住手机戳戳自己的尖下巴，思考片刻拨通了Ben的电话。  
“Hey⋯⋯”接通后Matt忽然忘了想好的话，一时不知道该怎么开口问Ben有没有好一点，只好懒懒哼一声，身体又往水里滑进一截。  
“Hey。”Ben也回了他一声，声音听着带点笑意。  
几秒钟的时间，谁都没再说话，黏稠浓腻的空气顺着电波飘进相隔千里的两人之间。没说话，但是都感觉对方在笑。  
“晚上顺利吗？”低醇沙哑的男性嗓音先开口，连带alpha信息素都传过来一些。  
“还不错，但是好累哦。”Matt仰头靠在浴缸边沿，头上晕黄的灯光为视线打了层蜜，看哪里都是朦胧暧昧的，好听的中音不自觉软倒，问Ben，“还在看电影吗？”  
“没有，关了。好好和你说话。”  
“这么乖，那你猜猜我在干什么。”Matt把电话挪到胸前，另一手撩了撩水面。  
那头的Ben听到水声，回他，“在泡澡？猜对了有没有奖励？”  
“嗯。”Matt不置可否哼一声，“再猜。”  
这次是一阵更大的水声，之后就安静下来。沙沙的电波噪音在安静中被放大。听不清楚，更觉得无边撩人。  
Matt从水里抬起腿架到浴缸上，手机和手指同时从光裸湿滑的小腿滑到大腿上。他抿唇忍住笑，不知道Ben会听到什么。  
“猜到了吗？”他问。  
Ben沉默片刻，听不出情绪地反问，“宝贝，你在玩我吗？”  
“哼，那这样。”Matt咬唇，犹豫半秒豁出去似的仰头闭上眼。  
他的手来到弯出弧度的脖颈上。  
还没做动作，脸上先被热气蒸成粉红色。  
电话那边安静等着。Matt咬咬下唇，手指划过脖颈，锁骨。一行水珠跟着从奶白的肌肤上流下来，绕过捏住左乳的指尖，汇入没到胸口的水面。  
“嗯⋯⋯”  
手指用力，被捏住的小巧乳粒马上变得艳红，挺立起来。闭着眼的Matt忍耐着溢出敏感羞耻的娇吟。  
过了会儿才把电话放回耳边，软声问：“听到了吗？”  
“好像听到了点。”Ben的声音比之前更沉更哑，浮动着含混的情欲和笑意问，“刚刚做了什么？”  
“没什么。”Matt肯定他一定听到了，“你听错了。我才没做你最喜欢做的事。”  
“我喜欢做的事多了，你做的是哪件？说出来。”  
Matt又缩回浴缸里，热水浸到下巴尖，微微嘟着嘴，一说话吹出一串泡泡，“反正不是揉捏乳尖。”  
“宝贝你在诱惑我。”  
“哼。”  
Ben那边突然传来阵杂音，很快恢复正常，似乎是换了个地方或是姿势，接着用蛊惑人心的低沉气声说：“听话，马上从浴缸里出来，躺到床上去，把声音放到扬声器上，别做多余的事。”  
“哦。”  
Ben听起来比刚通话时精神专注多了，而且他一用命令的口气就霸道性感得要命，Matt打电话本来就是想让他开心，他说什么都乖乖照做。  
没穿衣服，身上的水珠都没擦，Matt湿淋淋裹进床单，手里还拿着电话。  
“躺好了？”Ben问。  
“嗯，躺好了。”  
奔波几天，年纪大了泡完澡就有些昏昏欲睡，不过和爱人隔着电波讲话，静谧又撩人的氛围让Matt不舍得那么快睡去。  
“还有什么我喜欢的事你没做？”Ben低笑着问。  
“那可多了，能说一夜。”一串水珠从Matt泛灰的鬓发滴到枕头上。他仰躺着，视线飘忽地望向天花板，“酒店里的床好大，还有帷幔呢。”  
Ben那边顿住一秒。Matt凝神，听到几丝可疑的呼吸声，咬住嘴唇偷笑。  
“床舒服吗？”再次传来Ben没有波澜的声音。  
Matt哼了声，“当然。”  
“什么姿势？”  
“你猜。”  
“肯定是你最喜欢的最轻松不费力的对不对？”  
老实躺着的Matt被对面低沉的笑声撩拨，并拢的双腿不自觉分开，慢慢张成M字。  
绸缎的床单和被面光滑贴合皮肤，温柔地盖住赤裸湿漉的下体。Matt舒服地闭上眼，听着Ben的声音继续说，“把你的手想成是我，按我说的做。现在，我要好好做点我喜欢做的事，你让不让？”  
“你明知道⋯⋯”  
“乖了。刚刚是左边？那现在换到右边，食指和拇指捏住那粒小东西，你知道我有多喜欢那里吧？记得我的力道吗？”  
“嗯。”Matt软软应声，闭着的眼前浮现出Ben的脸。轮廓分明，一层薄薄的胡须，强壮的下颌线条和上面的凹陷。  
“我要把那里捏到变硬，挺立起来，用指甲刮擦小小的奶孔⋯⋯舒服吗？”  
Matt微微张开唇，屏住的呼吸变成一声呻吟回答了Ben。  
“硬了吗？”  
“嗯⋯⋯”  
“下面也是？”  
“⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”  
握着手机的左手不知不觉湿了一层汗，Matt松开手，手机滑到枕头上，Ben的声音也像变远了一截。  
“另一只手呢？伸到下面去。”  
Matt犹豫了下，不过房间里除了他没有别人，羞耻心似乎减少一点，慢慢把空出的左手探进薄被里，握住同样硬起来的性器。Ben像算准了时间，下一刻马上说，“摸摸后面，湿了吗？”  
那简直是一定的。  
看不见，只靠触摸，紧闭的穴口外渗出了一层厚厚的水液，正沿着臀缝向下滑。  
Matt知道最近很忙，特意服用了抑制剂，理应不会有什么生理上的需求。所以他现在完全是从心里上，由内而发的想要他的alpha。  
“湿了。”Matt轻声说。  
“好。把手机放到腿间，我要进去了。”

Matt的蓝眼睛睁开，眼尾淡淡的纹路也染上红晕。他四十多岁了，还要做这么淫靡的事，平复一点的羞耻心隐隐抬头，而Ben在另一边正信任地等着他。  
薄被被撩开了，手机放到大敞的双腿间。他低头，看到自己圆润柔和的身体线条，和上面洗完澡后一直没褪下去的粉色红潮。  
“宝贝，让我听听，我进去了没有。”  
声音从腿间传来，好像Ben真的正伏在那里。  
“进、进来了。”Matt来不及再多想，按照Ben说的躺好，挤进一根手指。  
然后又是一根。  
被开发得很彻底的惯于性爱的身体，也和Matt的意志一样服从于Ben，后穴里流了很多水，手指和肠壁在摩擦间溢满水声。  
手机的扬声器正对着被捅开的穴口，他躺着都听到咕啾粘滑的搅动声，Ben也一定听到了。  
想到这里，Matt身上的薄粉迅速加深，嘴唇也被咬住，本能抑制住呻吟。  
灰白的发色和涨红到艳粉的脸庞，依然尖尖的下颌像被情欲的勾线牵着，向上扬起来。上了年纪的Matt不自知地呈现出不同于年轻时的柔和温润，甚至近似于妩媚，像果实熟透一碰就绽开满手浓香黏稠的汁水。  
深红色，多汁诱人的风情。  
他不自知，但是他的alpha知道。  
“乖，让我再深一点。”Ben在他腿间说。  
Matt的眼睛闭得更紧，想象平常Ben伏在他身上进入，挺动，粗长的器官摩擦碾压到的地方。  
“呜⋯⋯”两指在紧缩的肠道里翻搅一阵，Matt无奈吐出含着的呜咽，红着脸说，“不行，手指⋯⋯够不到⋯⋯”  
他的手指没有Ben的长，更无法和alpha傲人的雄性器官比，戳不到里面被调教习惯的敏感区让自己高潮。他以为Ben会笑话揶揄他几句，撅嘴用薄被裹紧自己，脸埋进松软的枕头里。  
电话那边却突然没了声音，最后隐约有一声叹气。  
“我订了飞机，再过半小时出发，等我。”  
Matt惊讶睁开眼，“这么晚了⋯⋯”  
“没关系，你先休息会儿储存体力，我们也好几天没见了。”  
“嗯⋯⋯”  
Matt放松下来沉进床垫里，手机上的通话却一直没挂断。Ben和他说自己换好了衣服，开车，出门，路上随便闲聊着逗他开心。  
“困了就睡一会儿，我很快就到了。”上飞机前Ben最后对他说。

 

Matt抱着手机迷迷糊糊睡着了，又迷迷糊糊被一阵冷热交织的气息吵醒。  
他全身光裸，被Ben掀开被子直接抱进怀里。高大的alpha刚下飞机，外套都没脱，外面带来的寒气碰上Matt的皮肤，泛起一片战栗，而落在他耳边和颈侧上的呼吸和拥紧他的怀抱又那么灼热。等清醒过来，他推推把他压在床上，埋首他胸口吸吮的男人，“把衣服脱了⋯⋯”  
“呵，这么等不及。”Ben痞笑说，起身迅速脱掉一身束缚。  
Matt无语躺回去，“到底是谁等不⋯⋯唔⋯⋯”  
没等他说完，健硕的掠食者重新扑回来，揽住他的肩膀和腰，抱着他滚到床上深吻。  
一边吻着一边被进入时，Matt简直觉得Ben似乎从登机一直硬到现在，匆忙适应几下就压着他深深开拓。  
正面做了一次，从始至终不给Matt喘息余裕的高强度高密度冲撞，后来Matt的腿打颤从Ben的腰上滑下来，再缠不住他。Ben干脆抽出自己，把Matt翻过去，用背后位卷土重来。  
身高差距让Matt全身都陷在Ben的身下，被强壮厚实的身躯从头到脚笼罩爱抚。即使不在热潮期，飞速融合的信息素依然带来巨大安抚力量的愉悦和快感，之前没被满足的肉穴绞紧了填满它的巨物。  
Matt放心地把自己全交给思念的爱人，趴在床单上被身后的alpha抚摸操弄，舒服地呻吟出声。  
Ben从后面握住他的手，十指扣进他的指缝里，胡须微刺的面庞摩挲吮吻眼前光洁的脸颊和肩颈。Matt回头，挺翘的鼻尖蹭蹭Ben的脸，和他舌尖勾缠。  
真实响动的水声比扬声器里湿靡百倍。  
上了年纪的omega被彻底操软，瘫软着任Ben摆成他想要的姿势，最后面对面射在Matt体内，趴在Matt身上竟很快就睡了过去。  
没做清理是有些不舒服的，不过Ben的东西留在他的里面让Matt感到非常安心。他搂住身上厚重的男人，手指抚摸他汗湿的短发。  
Ben睡得很熟，非常放松地倒在他身上。他能感到他的爱人，从小一起长大的好朋友，事业上的合作伙伴，他几个孩子的父亲，面对外界竖起的或不在意或戒备愤懑的保护网，像泡沫一样融化了，和汗水一起渡给他，蒸发后变成又一层凝结二人的琥珀。  
我有什么你就会有什么。  
不管是好的，还是坏的，我们用这些钢铁化成的泡沫，或者泡沫凝结的钢铁，彼此支撑，滋养。  
什么都无法分开。

 

6.

“最近的曝光率不错。”  
经纪人坐在他们公寓的沙发上，拿出一叠新出的八卦杂志。上面密密麻麻都是各类明星的街拍和八卦。  
“尤其是Ben，你和格温妮丝的恋情很受瞩目，记得多出几个街拍。能和这种当红女星传绯闻，对提升你的明星形象很有帮助。”  
“……是。”Ben坐在他对面，有气无力地回答，表情是一贯的面瘫。  
“至于Matt”，经纪人转为语重心长：“你现在和薇诺娜关系良好，这很不错。但是，记得不要再发生奥普拉脱口秀那种事了。”  
正在厨房里打开冰箱倒果汁的Matt背对着他们，闻言乖巧地点点头，说“知道了”。  
冲奥前的那次奥普拉脱口秀上，Matt的表现的确让经济公司有些头疼。  
本来一切都很完美，冉冉升起的新星，已经获得多项奥斯卡提名的大热门作品，作为编剧和男主角的Matt又和剧中女主传出恋情。各种话题都有了，谁知道在奥普拉询问Matt感情状况时，他却说自己是单身。  
这让接受了公司安排，和他谈公关恋情的电影女主角陷入尴尬的境地。本来就是为了冲淡Ben和Matt的某些传闻，才特意安排了这一出，谁知道Matt竟然当着全国观众的面拆台？  
公司只能迅速找到解决方案，和眼下当红的玉女明星薇诺娜的经纪公司达成不可说的协议，让Matt和薇诺娜来炒作一波恋情。  
宁可被当成一个在感情上有点渣的alpha，也不能让Matt的Omega身份曝光——影迷们会觉得频繁捕获美艳女星的男明星很迷人，但陷入同性恋情绯闻的男明星，还是Matt这样性征不明的……对他的演艺事业可不是什么好事。  
经纪人留下那堆杂志就离开了。而Matt终于端着果汁走过来，坐到刚才经纪人坐过的位置上，冷漠地翻看着那些花花绿绿的页面。  
“你的街拍真不少呢，大明星。”Matt讥讽地看了Ben一眼。Alpha有些不自在地别开脸，他知道在那些杂志上，自己和绯闻女友看起来是什么样。尤其被狗仔的笔一夸张，更是让人难堪。  
“有必要抱得这么紧吗，Ben？”Matt搁下果汁，他终于连笑都笑不出来了。“你居然和她当街接吻？还不止一次？”  
Ben觉得自己的太阳穴开始抽痛。他比Matt更早看到这些杂志，早就预料到他的Omega会有什么反应。所有人都觉得Matt是个很nice的牛奶男孩，又乖又甜，只有Ben知道，他发起脾气来可是只难缠的小野猫。  
他该怎么跟Matt解释？  
Ben是个荷尔蒙强劲的alpha，即使在众多alpha同时在场的时候，他的信息素对于别人来说也是压倒性的——这让和他单独相处的Omega很难不对他产生绮念。他可以控制自己，但是……难道要在假扮情侣出街的时候，女友缠着自己接吻，而他一把将人推开？  
那还不如不炒绯闻呢！  
那时候的Ben还太年轻，情商与手腕都没有高超到，如何不动声色地处理与情人之外的Omega和谐相处的问题。就像Matt有时候吐槽的一样，他性子毛毛躁躁，总是随行做事，很容易就触到一些雷区。  
比如现在，他就踩中了Matt的一个巨大雷区。  
“你是不是挺喜欢她的？”  
Matt烦躁地把杂志丢到一边。他真受不了看自己的情人和别人这么亲热，除非是演电影。对，理智上他知道这也是演戏，可是……  
可是，这个圈子，诱惑实在太多，变数又实在太大。  
他愿意相信Ben对他的忠贞，但这一张张热辣的街拍就像针尖一样，刺痛着他身体的每一个地方。刺痛着他的心。  
“别闹了好不好？”  
Ben也很烦，难道这是他愿意的吗？最近Matt总有点不讲理。难道是因为他们因为工作越来越忙，聚少离多，也不可避免地像其他好莱坞情侣一样，难以协调工作和恋情？  
“不然你要我怎样？”年轻的大男孩很难控制自己的情绪：“如果你公开了性征，哪还有这么多事？我们就可以公开情侣关系了，也不用和别的女明星炒作恋情了，你觉得如何？”  
“你……”  
Matt红了眼眶，这是在指责他？  
都是因为自己要隐瞒性征，才会搞出这么多事？他是这意思？  
自己已经成了他闯荡好莱坞的累赘了吗？  
其实话一出口，Ben就后悔了。  
他讷讷地看着Matt，想要说什么，Matt已经迅速起身回房，甩上了房门。  
他知道Matt一定被他气哭了。  
大男孩独自站在客厅里，随手拿起一本杂志，摔在地上。  
Matt在房间里，听到了大门开启又关上的声音。  
眼泪终于止不住流下来。  
他们怎么会闹到这一步的？  
Casey今天心情很好。  
今晚和女友的约会很完美，他将女友送回家后，哼着歌儿打开公寓门，然后又看到了那个熟悉的、他并不想见到的人，正蹲在他的沙发上，啃着薯片看肥皂剧。  
头发乱糟糟，茶几上剩下一小半冷掉的披萨。  
哦，典型的被老婆赶出家门的男人。  
这次没有酗酒，不错不错，有进步。  
“不管你和Matt发生了什么事”，一脸冷淡的Casey，语气平静：“现在给我滚回去道歉。”  
“不是，Casey，我们……”Ben试图解释。  
“现在。”  
“我们……”总得让我说话吧！是不是亲兄弟了！  
“滚回去。”  
“喂，弟弟！”  
“道，歉。”  
“……好吧。”  
Ben像只泄了气的皮球，丢下薯片袋，灰溜溜地拿起外套。  
“走之前先把你的垃圾都收走！”Casey真是受不了这对情侣，三天两头吵架算什么？幼稚！  
Ben回家的时候，意外发现Matt并不在家。  
他去哪儿了？  
时间已经很晚了，Ben总觉得不安，又不能到处乱打电话找人。他开始后悔自己轻率地离家，怎么能每次吵架就跑掉？让Matt一个人生气？唉，下次再也不乱跑了……  
“吧嗒”，门终于打开了，Ben一个箭步冲到门口。Matt刚迈进来就撞进了Ben怀里，他揉着被撞红的鼻尖抱怨：“搞什么！疼死了！”  
“对不起对不起，很疼吗？”Ben长出了一口气，抱着Matt走进屋子，确认Matt没事才放下心来。  
Matt没好气地瞪着他，戳了戳他硬邦邦的胸肌：“你说呢？要不你给我撞一下门板试试？”  
“好好好，我去撞我去撞。”  
Ben说着还真要去撞，Matt赶紧拉住他的衣角：“你傻了吗！撞破相了还怎么上镜？”  
“嘿嘿嘿，你不生气啦哦？”  
这时Matt才想起来他们还在吵架。他的脸瞬间冷下来，Ben这次很有眼色地赶紧道歉：“我的错！都是我的错！我保证下次再也不会让人拍到那种照片了！”  
“……唉。”  
过去几个小时，堵在心里的话，此时终于有机会能说，Matt却什么都说不出来。  
他能怪Ben吗？他也不能怪自己。  
到底是哪里出了问题呢，他们？  
“你吃过了吗？”Ben注意到Matt提着便利店的袋子。Matt点点头：“刚才就是去买点吃的……这是明天的早餐。”  
用最日常的对话，掩盖曾经的争吵，也许这是最好的解决方式吧，Matt怅然地想。就像下雪的时候用雪堆掩盖泥土，看起来白茫茫一片无暇，什么事情都没发生过。  
“那我们去洗澡好不好？”存心要把情人哄回来，Ben用比平时更温柔的语气贴在他耳边说。Matt红了红脸，任由Ben把自己打横抱起来，替他脱光衣服放进装满热水的浴缸，随后Ben也泡了进来。  
大男孩原本还能老老实实替Matt洗头，忍了没一会儿，手就开始补老实。  
沾满了沐浴液的大手，在滑腻得不可思议的肌肤上游走，Matt咬紧下唇，忍耐着身上的阵阵酥麻。Ben低头压上他的唇，将他压抑的呻吟释放出来，他仰头配合Ben的亲吻，气息渐渐凌乱。  
Ben的手停留在Matt的胸口，轻轻揉捏着两边凸起的柔嫩乳尖，在乳晕上打圈。Matt全身被水汽蒸得粉红，双手往后撑在Ben结实的大腿上，闭上眼感受Ben温软的舌头从他耳后一直滑到肩头。  
紧贴着Ben腿根的屁股，清晰地感觉到一根灼热的大家伙，在抵着自己的臀缝慢慢滑动。Alpha的信息素逐渐释放出来，Matt觉得自己快要湿透了。不只是身上，还有体内，湿得不行，伴随而来的是渴望被填满的空虚感。  
他的alpha敏锐地察觉到这一切，大手从胸口移到水下，一手抚摸着Omega勃起的粉嫩性器，一手在他紧实圆润的臀瓣上缓慢地揉捏。Matt的手指慢慢扣进Ben的腿肉里，他急促地喘息着，屁股下意识地扭动，磨蹭，无声地催促着他的alpha快些给他安慰。  
“别急，宝贝。”  
温柔的alpha把他略略抬高，让他靠在自己胸膛上，再对准了那个销魂的穴口慢慢插进去。Omega啊地叫起来，漂亮的蓝眼睛瞪圆了，颤颤巍巍地往下坐。  
一口一口吞吃着他心爱男人的阴茎。  
浴缸里水花四溅，粗重的喘息与黏腻的呻吟交织在一起，信息素飞速融合。男人抱紧了Omega纤细的腰肢，把他顶得头昏眼花，湿热的肠肉紧紧吸着肉棒不放。似乎是嫌这个姿势还不够深入，男人又把Matt抱起来，把他面朝瓷砖按在墙上，抬起他的一条腿，让他站在浴缸里承受后入的冲撞。  
“呀——”  
敏感的内壁被大力摩擦，Matt发烫的脸颊被压在瓷砖上，头发上的水甚至流进了嘴里——又或者是他被艹出的眼泪。他觉得自己全身都酥麻发软，被夹在铁壁一样的alpha肉体与墙面间，承受无情的操弄，快感一波强似一波。前面早就射过了，后面却还在高潮过后继续被一下下放肆地艹开。男人空暇的那只手按上了他扶在墙上的手，十指紧扣。  
在被顶撞的晕眩中，Matt失去了焦距的眼睛，一直恍惚地看着那交扣的十指。  
他们就这样握着对方的手走到了今天，而以后，还能这样继续握着手吗？  
紧扣的十指，会不会有松开的一天？  
高潮过后的虚弱让Omega彻底瘫软了，他倒在Ben怀里，让终于吃饱了的alpha愉快地替自己清理，温存。  
“晚安。”  
男人搞定一切后，钻进被子，在他额头上一吻。  
“晚安。”Matt靠近了他的怀抱，手伸到被子下，握住了Ben的手。  
他总要找到一些，让自己安心的理由。

 

7.  
2000年夏天，Ben为拍摄年度重磅大片《珍珠港》随剧组前去夏威夷拍摄外景。电影的投资和拍摄规模空前，除了夏威夷，之后还要去美国大陆和英国取景。周期很长，并且开拍前还有很多准备工作，导演组考察协商，特效组模拟设计，Ben和其他演员也有繁重的体能和飞机驾驶训练。  
片方本来打算邀请Matt和Ben搭档出演，可惜Matt另有片约，只得作罢。  
正值迅速窜红的上升期，好不容易解开心结和好的小情侣又因为工作不得不分开，Matt上一次见到Ben，还是Ben训练回来在位于西好莱坞的两人的制片公司因为工作碰面。Ben迫不及待向他展示为新片接受培训的成果，Matt看着高大的男友评估了下，客观表示，姿势尚可，长相身材加分。  
Ben被他逗笑，差点忍不住在外面就抱住他狠狠亲一口，还好忍住了，只是伸长手臂搭住Matt的肩膀，把他的不能让人知道的omega松松揽进怀里，低头咬耳朵，“训练不但教了怎么敬礼，那些越野跑伏地挺身练下来让我的肌肉和腰劲也强了不少，你再来评估看看？”

Matt拍拍自己发烫的脸颊，轻轻摇头赶走许久不见累积的思念和旖旎遐想。他的工作告一段落，挤出点时间来夏威夷探班，事先没有告诉Ben，特意来给他一个惊喜。  
和缓的海风舒适宜人，即使在夏季，瓦湖岛上也十分凉爽惬意。大片的沙滩，棕榈树和蓝天像放大的风景明信片，不过Matt也看到了地面上几十年前留下的来自空中密集扫射的痕迹。那段历史深刻写在这片土地上，再优美的景色也无法掩盖。  
Matt兴奋甜蜜的心情不禁冷静下来。  
这天剧组正在海边拍一场大规模爆破戏。Matt老远就看到真实出动的几十艘船，以及用于拍摄的战舰，上千名工作人员紧张忙碌着，其中一个小组专门负责燃烧卫生球制造轰炸效果释放的滚滚浓烟。  
场面规模的确空前，Matt站在外围围观想。自他们获得奥斯卡一夜成名已经过去两年，这两年里两人事业飞升，特别是外形更高大俊挺的Ben，短短时间就能主演这样手笔的大制作商业片，前途不可限量。Matt很为他高兴。  
找了一会儿，Matt很快看到在密密麻麻的人群里也异常显眼的alpha。魁梧的身上穿着卡其色长裤，白T恤外面敞怀套一件花衬衫，因拍戏需要衣服脏兮兮还有破洞，正随着镜头卖力奔跑。充满雄性荷尔蒙的宽阔背影和修长双腿在跑动中时而舒展时而紧绷，虽然是场被敌军突袭狼狈躲闪的戏码，但看起来依然有种惊心动魄的帅气逼人。  
他的alpha已经是全美偶像，无数omega的梦中情人了。Matt骄傲地想，心底一层层剥落被揉皱的热涨和酸麻。他不断舔湿嘴唇。  
Ben在烈日下跑了一下午，来回往返机库，带人躲避袭击，跳上车，开车，等等。Matt也看了他一下午。  
夏威夷的日落很美，傍晚时西边的地平线透出一层桃粉色的艳丽霞光。一天的拍摄暂歇，大批人员散场，Ben边走边撩起灰扑扑的衣摆擦脸，一抬头，猛然看到和人群逆向的Matt站在他几米远的地方，捂嘴甜笑。  
Ben惊呆的一脸傻气的表情逗笑了Matt。从不敢置信中反应过来的Ben正想大喊一声跑过去抱住朝思暮想的地下情人，Matt的食指碰碰嘴唇，向他比个噤声的手势。Ben看着Matt不想眨眼，Matt穿着沙滩裤和衬衫，戴着棒球帽和墨镜明显不想让人发现。Ben点点头，装作若无其事朝他走过去，擦身而过时借着人流掩饰一把抓住Matt的手。

天色渐暗，远处有人升起篝火，一边喝酒一边说笑。Ben晚上还有场在酒馆的戏要拍，他把Matt拉到一处僻静的海边，两人坐在一块大岩石后看完日落。  
“现在天都黑了，你怎么还推开我？”Ben压低声音说，附近没人，他确定了，但是再远一点就说不准了，还是要小点声。  
“快到时间了，你不去吃点东西么？”被他指出来，Matt不好意思再挣扎，不过稳妥的性格还是让他放不开在外面亲热。  
Ben收紧手臂，Matt被他卡在岩石和自己的怀抱间，个子小小的情人抱起来别提多顺手好掌握。听了他的话，高大的当红明星低头埋到他颈间，虽然Matt用了遮掩信息素味道的抑制剂，然而他的味道早就烙进Ben的脑海，若有若无的甘甜奶酒香气在记忆中在眼前萦绕，Ben不甘心地狠狠深嗅几口，抬起Matt的尖下巴吮吻翻搅一阵，最后无奈起身捧着他的脸说，“一场伤感的重逢文戏，很快就好，你找个地方等我，一会儿拍完我来找你。竟然明天就走，存心来让我魂不守舍是不是？”  
Ben手劲很大，捏到Matt下巴泛红，又依依不舍亲了两下才去工作。

Matt很想再去看Ben拍戏，不过晚上人少，在人群里很容易被发现，他现在也是家喻户晓的大明星了，不像以前走在街上没人认识。如果让人发现他在工作中还来找Ben探班，不知道媒体会怎么写，关于他俩的传言已经够多了。  
而且他去了，Ben看到他也会分心吧。和Ben亲热一会儿，被熟悉的alpha信息素滋养，他已经开始分心了。  
被Ben抱过的半边身子还热烘烘暖胀发麻，Matt继续坐在海边发了会儿呆。夜晚的海看不到轮廓形状，只能听到声音，一波波的海浪声既静谧又热烈，不知不觉竟然坐到很晚，Matt接到了Ben的电话，让Matt去找他。

Matt来到他们约定的37号机库。Ben在电话里说他的戏份已经拍完了，等Matt从海边走过来，他也卸完妆差不多赶到了。  
一天拍摄结束，机库被当成仓库堆满了白天拍戏用到的服装和道具。Matt走过被分解开专门供拍摄用的复古战机，机尾后面立了许多木架，架上层层叠叠的白色纱帐被晚风吹动，在Matt的视线里轻晃。  
静谧的夜晚忽然也像被蒙上一层白纱，变得飘逸和暧昧起来。  
没有看到Ben，怕有人听到Matt没敢喊他名字。低头要给Ben打电话，想到他们正是字面意义上的在背人耳目偷情幽会，脸上不觉露出恼人又甜蜜的微笑。  
电话刚一接通就被挂断，Matt正疑惑时，纱帐里忽然伸出只大手，准确把他拉了进去。  
“嘘～”Ben捂住Matt的嘴叫他别喊，“虽然没有别人，不过还是小声点好。”英俊的情人痞笑着说。  
Ben匆匆下戏，只卸了妆，身上的军装戏服还没来得及换下来，此刻勾起一侧唇角坏笑，简直就是从电影画面里走出来的高帅兵痞，哪怕是和他一起长大的Matt也差点看呆了。  
挺括的二战军装特别勾勒出青年alpha伟岸潇洒的轮廓，宽阔平直的肩线和厚实身板比定制的雕塑还完美，狂野不失优雅，就像Ben的信息素味道——太阳底下万物奔腾的草原，坦荡热烈，原始的阳刚气息，不泛及膝的绿和诗意。  
Alpha们通常不需要抑制自己的体味，只要在公共场合注意收敛不影响别人就好。此刻Ben和自己思念的omega独处，浑身充满占有欲的荷尔蒙便毫无顾忌释放出来，和周围的纱帐一同铺成细密的猎网，层层裹住被他盯紧的omega。  
这次Matt没再推开压向他的怀抱。  
只是一瞬间，白色细密的猎网在Matt眼前闪成一道白光，等通电般的感觉褪去后，他敏感察觉到汩汩水液从后穴涌出，沿着腿根向下流。  
他没有到热潮期，但是此时的感觉却比初潮还猛烈。如果不是Ben的两条铁臂圈住他的腰，他大概已经滑倒到地上了。  
“Ben⋯⋯”他几乎用气声呢喃。  
一直用目光锁定他的Ben马上低头吻上他湿红的嘴唇，用实际行动对他说，宝贝，我在这儿。  
被封得密密实实的唇间溢出一声低吟，Matt踮脚，双手攀上Ben的脖颈拉高自己，好让Ben能吻得更深更不费力。Ben照单全收下他的主动和迎合，甚至用健硕的体型持续压下来加剧掠夺。  
“唔⋯⋯Ben，小心⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”猛然增加的重量让Matt处于失重边缘，他下意偏头躲开Ben的唇，提醒Ben他们要跌倒了。  
可惜他迟了一步，Ben像故意似的让两人倒向纱帐中央，不过预想中的钝痛却没发生，他们一起倒在和纱帐配套的道具床垫上。  
Ben在跌落过程中搂紧Matt，冲力使两人贴得更近，Ben趁着姿势的便利，一手搂住Matt肩背，低头继续刚刚激烈的热吻，另一手扯下Matt宽松的沙滩裤，连着内裤一起随手扔开。  
温热的大手来到Matt腿间。Ben停下亲吻挑挑眉，呼出的热气烫着Matt的嘴唇，故意压低的暗哑嗓音说：“竟然这么湿了？你没到发情期吧？”  
被情欲冲昏头的Matt差点忘了这回事，猛一提起马上羞红脸。他和Ben也在一起很多年了，从籍籍无名时开始，两人都对彼此的身体非常熟悉了，按道理Matt应该对他的英俊过人的alpha有一些免疫力和抵抗力，没想到刚刚被Ben突然拉进纱帐里，转头看到一身军装制服俊挺情人，依然会被Ben帅到，不受控制湿得厉害。  
做过再多次也改变不了害羞的天性，Matt眼神闪躲着不敢看Ben，环着Ben的双手也不知不觉松开。  
“该死。”Ben抓了把拍戏需要染成金色的短发，低低咒骂了声要从Matt身上爬起来。  
Matt松开的双手下意又缠紧，再羞涩也不愿自己的alpha离开。  
Ben低头亲亲他的脸颊安抚，“等我一会儿，忘记戴套过来了。”  
Matt听到松口气，双手却没松开，低垂眼神小声说：“来之前，我有吃避孕药⋯⋯”他声音越来越小，脸上的晕红越来越重，不敢抬眼看Ben此时的表情。  
时不时就爱调侃他一下的Ben此时完全没有他以为的戏弄和嘲笑。Matt感到Ben的大块头又扑回他身上，压抑着粗喘搂紧他说：“你真是我的宝贝。”  
只剩一件衬衫挂在肩上的Matt很快被剥个干净，白皙赤裸的肌肤和Ben粗糙的军装布料摩擦，娇嫩的前胸被磨红了一片，又痛又麻痒。被压在床垫上的Matt不禁低低嘤咛。  
Ben飞快意会，微微抬起上身，一手还搂着Matt舍不得放开，只用另一手去解军装衣扣，性感厚重的下颌斜挑起来，睥睨的目光带着点下流的味道，邪佞惑人。  
“我来帮你。”Matt第一千次舔湿自己的嘴唇，仰面抓住Ben的前襟，帮他解扣子。  
比Ben小了一号的双手从Ben的手边经过，军绿色的复古制服慢慢敞开，露出里面精心锻炼过的健壮胸肌。  
和光滑的Matt不同，alpha的胸前布满卷曲茂密的毛发，雄性荷尔蒙叫嚣满溢出来。  
Ben撑着一手，半跪在Matt腿间，像雄狮一样完美的身躯牢牢将下面的人笼罩住。Ben什么也没做，安心接受omega的服侍，或者说挑逗，所有的动作、情绪都融进眼神里。  
Matt被他露骨地看着，湿漉的双腿间又抑制不住流淌。解完衣扣，又去解Ben的皮带。机库里安静，夜风吹拂纱帐，叮当的金属碰撞声和两个人越来越重的呼吸都被围在这一方小天地里。Ben抬起腰，任Matt脱下他的长裤，退后时瞥见Matt淌湿床垫的体液，粉嫩的性器战战兢兢翘起来，在稀疏的暗金色耻毛中抬头。  
下面的粉穴已经湿透了，感受到他的目光，又有一股液体流出来。  
带着香气。  
Ben顺势伏到Matt的腿间，先是含住翘起的阴茎顶端吸吮两下，接着锐利的薄唇舔过颤抖的囊袋，堵住正在流水的肉穴。  
头顶小小的惊呼声变得沙哑，绵软的尾音被含在鼻腔里。  
Ben的舌尖钻进粘湿的穴口，里里外外舔了一遍外面那一圈软肉。透亮的，带有淡淡甜香的omega体液濡湿Ben的嘴唇。为了舔得更深，Ben抬起Matt的腿根，下面圆润的臀瓣半拱起来，腰部几乎悬空。Ben握住两瓣臀肉向外侧掰扯，中间滴水的小穴张成一个小圆形，Ben的舌模拟性交动作有力操进圆洞里，对着滑嫩的肠壁舔弄戳刺。  
只是几个眨眼间，Matt全身都泛起粉红，胯间啧啧的吸吮水声让他羞耻得不敢睁开眼，更不敢发出太多声音，咬住自己的手指敏感打颤。  
但是越羞耻的动作往往就让人越舒服，身体就越不受控制。  
Ben只用舌尖就让Matt高潮一次，涌出的水液顺着Ben的下颌滴下来。  
“虽然你平时水就很多，但是这次也⋯⋯呵呵。”Ben故意不擦干，湿漉漉的毛刺下颌去蹭Matt羞红的颈间。  
Matt瘫软着小声喘息，汗水把额前的金发都浸湿，感觉自己现在和热潮期也没什么分别。  
高潮中的小穴更饥渴，本能想被更粗壮的雄性器官填满，反复操到承受不住。他拽拽Ben没有完全脱掉的军装外套，像粘着糖丝的低软嗓音问：“你怎么还不进来？”  
“这就满足你。”  
Ben对准合不拢的肉洞，早就胀硬起来的粗壮阴茎慢慢顶进去。多余的水液从连接的地方挤出来，Ben没费什么劲顺利埋到根部。  
“宝贝，看这次你能湿成什么样？”Ben趴到Matt耳边说，绷紧的声音预示年轻alpha接下来会有多不留情。  
熟悉他的Matt咬唇做好准备，脚趾都为即将开始的疯狂占有又喜又怕的蜷起来。  
但还是太超过了。  
Ben说的没错，一个多月不见，他的腰力比以前还要惊人，但也可能是Matt被激荡地节奏摇晃恍惚的错觉。  
渐渐的，咬住嘴唇无法再抑制住濒临崩溃的呻吟，他像刚才那样咬住自己的手指，接着换成一只手捂住嘴，再到两只手一起。  
破碎沉闷的娇吟，混合呜咽和喘不过气的啜泣断断续续钻出指缝。Matt两手捂住自己的嘴，与之相反，胯间却大大敞开，alpha雄健的腰胯将他两腿分到极致，字面意义上要把他操进床垫里。  
迸溅的水声和甜美的肉体摩擦撞击声。  
放在机库里的床垫没有遮挡，Matt没地方倚靠，也没有余力抓紧，被Ben狂热地顶撞逼到边缘。尖尖的小脸上也湿得一塌糊涂，透过模糊的泪眼，Matt呜呜提醒Ben慢一点，他们要掉下去了。  
Ben甩甩快流到眼睛里的汗水，沉浸在欲望里而显得充满危险气息和攻击性的凌厉面容，直至人心。  
没有哪个omega能抵抗他。  
他抱着Matt坐起来，抱坐的体位自然让他进入得更深，Matt屁股里的水液也更容易流到外面。他努力夹紧了，却没什么作用。除了让Ben更舒爽，也操得更带劲。  
“宝贝，要是让人知道他们看到的大明星，好莱坞金童Matt Damon水这么多，屁股这么紧，会是什么反应？”腰胯间的耸动一刻没停，Ben一边在Matt的腔口打转一边坏笑说。  
“别⋯⋯”Matt推推他，“会把、会把你们的道具弄脏⋯⋯”  
姿势的关系Matt没法再捂住自己，不过因为体型差，他完全被Ben抱在怀里，低头就是Ben的肩膀，他咬住Ben敞开的衣领减少声音，津液把军绿色的布料浸成更深的色泽，短短说话间，一小截口水从他唇角滴到衣领上，带着银亮的拉丝。  
只来这一晚。Ben有些不甘心地环抱住怀里开始痉挛战栗的爱人，Matt说他吃了药，那么他可以放心顶开腔口把自己挥洒进去。  
让他的精液和Matt的体液美妙融合。  
但是什么时候，Matt才能为他生下像他们的许多孩子。知道现在不是时候，但是这个念头仍会时不时在Ben的脑中，突然跳出来。

 

8.

他们一进房间就迫不及待地拥吻在一起。  
故意没有开灯，然而落地窗外的夜景光明璀璨。拉斯维加斯，一座华美璀璨的不夜城，每晚都在上演纸醉金迷的故事。  
而今晚他们只想接吻与做/爱。  
距离上一次在Ben的片场团聚又过去了一段时间。他们总是在全世界各地的片场飞来飞去。诚然，这种生活就是他们当初拼了命追求来，而且辛辛苦苦维持的，但聚少离多对情侣来说始终会有影响。  
外人看来光鲜亮丽的好莱坞大明星Ben和Matt，大部分时间只能通过和恋人异地Phone sex来解决生理需要，被人知道了估计能吓碎一地眼镜。  
这回Matt被导演Soderbergh邀请加盟他的电影《Ocean's Eleven》，经纪人和他本人都觉得是个不错的机会，非常顺利就签订了合约。  
这部电影是George Clooney和他的铁哥们儿、导演Steven Soderbergh合作成立的“第八区”(Section 8)电影制作公司推出的开山之作。靠着两人在圈中的好人缘，他们说服了Julia Roberts、Brad Pitt等好莱坞一线明星，以极低的片酬合作一部电影，赚了钱大家分红。这种经营方式在好莱坞的历史上是破天荒第一次。  
Matt在跟Ben打电话的时候很兴奋：“很有趣啊，他们的剧本也跟这次合作的模式很像呢。”  
那时候Ben还在《珍珠港》的片场，每天在片场里跑得灰头土脸，和恋人的电话是他唯一的精神安慰。  
“什么故事？”  
“11个各怀绝技的盗贼……一起合谋挑战犯罪史上无人成功的禁区，盗窃拉斯维加斯赌场金库，要偷一笔巨款。”Matt笑起来：“我的角色是个小偷。”  
“你就是个小偷。一直都是。”  
“嗯哼？”Matt在电话那头嘟起嘴，他才不是。  
“你偷走了我的心。”  
美国大兵瘫在片场边的休息椅上，低声说：“你不在我身边，我的心都是空的。”  
“……讨厌。”虽然已经恋爱多年，每次听恋人说肉麻的情话，还是能让Matt心跳不已。联想到Ben说话时俊帅的脸上那种迷人的笑容，Matt不由得露出了淡淡的笑意。  
“马上就要开拍了，你有空来看我哦！”  
“没空也要来啊。我都要憋坏了。”  
“讨厌！”  
Omega拿自己三句话不离那件事的alpha没办法。才温存了两句就原形毕露！  
话是这么说，Ben还是熬到杀青了，才真的拿到假期飞往拉斯维加斯探班。  
然而他来了，Matt却被困在剧组出不来。因为这次的拍摄很特殊。  
拉斯维加斯是影片重要的拍摄地，但按惯例来讲，赌场只有在午夜至凌晨6点才向影片摄制组开放。  
其实能够开放就已经是剧组做了很大努力了。这部电影里，赌场戏占了极大比重，苛刻的限制让导演忧心忡忡。不过好在他们有个能量巨大的制片人，连几个大赌场的内景都搞定了，当然拍摄时间仍然只能是通宵。  
Matt作为本片的男三号，戏份也是不少。总算等到今晚没有他的戏，他迅速找了个借口，拉着同样参演这片的Casey打掩护一起请假，才能跟Ben会合。  
高大的恋人把Matt压在门廊墙上吻得气喘连连，才舍得放开他，急促的鼻息喷在他脸上：“我好想你。”  
“我也是。”Omega踮起脚将恋人的脖子勾下来，再吻上他的唇，边吻边解他的外套。  
“有人比我还急。”  
男人从接吻的间隙里笑起来，直接把娇小的Omega打横抱起，走到套房里扔到床上，才去插卡开灯拉窗帘。  
尽管这边应该没什么狗仔，还是不能大意。  
等他回到套房时，立刻被眼前的景象刺激得忍不住喉结滑动。  
他的Omega已经脱掉了全部的衣服，整个人赤裸着半坐在床上，双手向后撑着，微微咬着下唇看向他。  
然后把两腿分得更开，发出无声的邀请。  
Matt以前从没这么做过。男人知道自己的Omega有多害羞，即使他们已经在一起很多年了。可这次……  
不管了，这么好的福利，还不赶紧享受？  
男人只解开皮带就扑了上去。  
虽然长期服用抑制剂，Matt基本上能控制住热潮期，但笼罩在自己的alpha浓重的荷尔蒙气息里，他很快就意乱情迷。Alpha正贪婪地舔吸着他脖子上的腺体，一咬一咬注入自己的信息素和他融合，仿佛催情剂一般让两个人都开始情欲高涨。  
“看来最近营养不错，这里好像更大了，哼。”男人俯首在他胸前，湿滑粗糙的舌面不住刮过雪白的乳肉。他迷恋自己Omega的身体，但想到有人可能会注意到这迷人的胸部曲线，他就有种难忍的妒意，这是alpha血脉里的天性。于是他的动作加剧了，从吸变成了咬，两手也粗暴地挤压、揉捏，让乳肉在掌中变换成各种形状。  
Omega并不觉得他的动作让自己不快，反而发出满足的叹息。  
急剧的喘息让Omega的胸脯更加鼓胀，乳肉像水一样微微泛起波浪，粉嫩的乳尖像两粒可口的小果，引得人想摘下来放进嘴里品尝。  
“啊……”Omega的双乳被炽热的嘴巴烫得浑身酥麻，他双手环抱住男人的头，忍不住往前挺起胸脯让更多的乳肉被吃到。  
今晚Matt真的很主动，Ben再次注意到了。他把这归结为恋人实在太爱他太想他了，心情激动，忍不住又攫住那微张的嘴巴吮吸起来。  
Ben并不知道，在他过来前，Matt看到了不少关于他的新绯闻。  
先是看到现在大热的歌手小甜甜Britney公开对Ben示爱，言辞大胆。她说，“毫无疑问我也有弱点——那就是Ben。”“他太帅了，他可能是我生命中的一个主要弱点。”  
这条新闻传得铺天盖地，连在剧组里封闭拍摄的Matt都注意到了。剧组里的姑娘们跟他笑谈起他“好友”的绯闻，有个姑娘是Britney的歌迷，还说，“所有人都说他们走在一起只是时间的问题，对Britney来说，Ben会是个完美的情人吧？”  
Matt只能微笑应和说，是呀，Ben会是个好情人的。  
他当然比谁都清楚。  
然后是被称为“Omega中的Omega”的拉丁“美臀天后”Jennifer Lopez，也被人拍到和Ben有来往，而且还对媒体说她非常喜欢Ben。这位Omega歌后拥趸无数，情史丰富，即使同为Omega，Matt也不得不承认她的魅力。  
而他终于忍不住旁敲侧击地向经纪人问起，这是不是公司的安排？经纪人并不当回事，说，公司没安排，他们就是普通来往吧，你别多心，好好拍戏。  
他怎么能不多心。  
再坚强的Omega也避免不了多愁善感，这是大自然的法则，他们无法逃避的天性。  
无论是甜美可人的青春偶像，还是性感迷人的歌坛天后，每个认识Ben的Omega都情不自禁地追逐他。他身边美女如云，诱惑那么多，而自己……和那些丰乳丰臀的女性Omega们相比……  
而只有在此刻，他的alpha将他压在身下拥吻的此刻，他才重新找回了自信。  
他的Ben当然是最爱他的，嗯。  
男人已经用唇舌把身下赤裸的身体舔了一遍又一遍，从腺体到胸口，一直舔到他不住流水的穴口，舔到他浑身泛红轻颤着哀求他进入。  
“快点进来……”Omega蓝色的眼睛朦胧迷离，只想身上的男人停止逗弄，早点插入给他个痛快。  
男人的长指早就进去了，有规律地抽插抠挖着敏感的肉壁，手掌都被Omega流出的蜜水打湿。听到催促，他的长指恶意地往更深处戳去，戳到记忆中熟悉的敏感点，满意的听到身下人发出动人的娇喘。  
难得吃到大餐，平时超性急的男人反倒想慢慢品尝。他棕色的眼眸愈发幽深，邪佞的勾起唇角，手指飞快的在Omega的后穴里抽动，很快就感受到柔软的嫩壁一阵一阵的收缩挤压，他知道Omega快到了。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
快感堆积得越来越高，Omega拱起腰配合手指的动作，就快要抓到那一波高潮。忽然，充实着体内的手指却抽了出去，他整个人从攀登高潮的陡梯上下滑，顿时委屈地溢出眼泪，腰弓得更高，湿润的下身不住磨蹭着alpha早就翘起的阴茎。  
“别急。”  
男人微笑着，撤出手指，挺腰往下一沉，整根粗长埋入熟悉的紧致后穴里。  
“啊——”  
“真是敏感，只是插进去就高潮了，咬得这么紧……还要不要继续？嗯？”  
在床上习惯掌控一切的alpha，有力的双手将Omega圆润的臀部抓得紧紧的，一下下缓慢抽动。  
Omega被强而浓烈的alpha信息素支配着，浑身发软，下身却咬得更紧，不住发出啜泣般的呻吟。  
等到他高潮的余韵稍歇过去，后穴松软了些，alpha“啵”的一声抽出大肉棒，把他翻过身跪在床上，抬起翘臀从后面插入。  
“嗯……好深……”  
Omega抱着一个枕头无力地跪趴着，尚在痉挛的内壁迎来alpha肉刃的狠狠贯穿，然后就是暴风雨般的快速抽插。  
终于能畅快的男人眯着眼，窄臀紧绷，刚刚一直在隐忍的欲望被彻底释放，他完全不保留的将大肉棒不断抽出插入，舒服得不断溢出细微的闷哼。  
身材单薄得多的Omega被撞得不断往前冲，又被把着腰的大掌扯回来。比一般alpha还要更巨大的阴茎，飞快的抽出，再重重的捅入，每一次都直捣穴心，几乎都要冲进里面的生殖腔口，全靠意志忍住回退。每一次入侵，都碾平了Omega敏感柔嫩内壁的层层皱褶，一时间房里都是断断续续的呻吟和两人下体撞击的声音。  
是这样，就是这样。  
Matt所渴望的不过如此，被他的alpha好好疼爱，填满，甚至更超过也不要紧。燃烧的欲望化为汗水，将两人赤裸的身体黏在一起，这种身心都毫无间隙的亲密正是他想要的。  
可是心底又有个细小的声音在说，你真的只想要这样吗？  
那你其实早就可以得到了。作为一个Omega，你早就拥有了这个世界上最完美的、所有Omega都会嫉妒的alpha。  
可你还在日夜不停地燃烧自己，追求梦想——你真的只想要，这样吗？  
Matt感觉自己分裂成了两半。  
正在被alpha的阴茎疯狂操弄的、沉浸在欲海情潮里无比满足的Omega。  
还有那个拥有明星梦的青年。  
他咬紧了怀里的枕头，将屁股撅得更高，主动收缩着内壁，绞得紧紧的，想榨取更多的快感。  
来毫不保留地占有我，好吗，让我没空想这些，好吗？  
“求你……”  
Omega娇弱的呻吟求饶，激发出男人更多的热情。男人直起腰，更加用力的抽插着不住流出粘液的后穴，享受嫩肉疯狂的挤压吮吸自己的巨大极致快感。  
身下的人浑身发抖，潮红的脸泛着无尽春色，整个人软软地贴在床上，唯有翘臀被高高抬起，承受男人节奏猛烈的操弄。他嘴里弱弱的低吟着，下身的小洞却热情地不行，紧绞着男人的大肉棒。粗硕的龟头撞开层层紧密的嫩壁，青筋纠结的棒身把嫩壁撑得凹凹凸凸，粗长的性器把甬道撑得没有一丝褶子。  
整个房间都充盈着他们信息素交融后的性香，而且越来越浓，熏人欲醉。随着年龄的增长，两人的信息素味道都有些微变化，尤其是Ben。比起年轻时的青葱，此刻他已经完全变成了一个成熟性感的男人，蓬勃茂盛的草木香气不可避免地刺激着Omega们孕育生命的原始本能。  
一次次彻底的摩擦让Omega的后穴剧烈收缩着，他又高潮了一次，连前面都忍不住射出来了。然而淋漓的汁液，仍然从后穴里源源不断的流出，被阴茎捣鼓得四溅，在床单上积成一滩水渍。  
他艰难地转过头，反手勾住身后高大男人的脖颈，再一次吻上去。男人被他的主动所感染，忘情地扣住他的头放肆深吻，下身动作愈发加快，操得Omega整个人都陷进了床垫里。  
过了许久，用过的避孕套被打个结丢在地板上。男人仍不满足地，将浑身绵软的爱人圈在怀里。大手沿着后颈一直抚摸到腰窝，停留在肉臀上，意犹未尽地抚摸着，考虑待会再来一次。  
“对了，你们剧组那个Pitt。”男人像想起了什么，眼里透出危险的光，抬起怀里人尖尖的下巴紧盯着他：“你最近是不是接受了个访谈？怎么对他印象那么好啊，夸了他好多。”  
“拜托。”刚喊得太过，嗓子还在沙哑，Matt没好气地瞥他一眼：“我每个人都夸了啊。你怎么不说我夸了导演，哦，还有George Clooney，他可是男一号呢。”  
“George Clooney是个beta嘛，整个好莱坞都知道。”  
Ben哼了一声，想到那个Pitt，他们的前辈，著名的情场浪子。才不想让这种人接近他的小可爱！  
“首先，”Matt咳了一声，说：“beta也是可以和Omega结婚的——当然我对George Clooney先生只有尊敬谢谢！还有，Pitt可从没公开过他的第二性征。”  
“得了吧，那家伙反正不可能是个Omega。”  
虽然Ben不愿意承认，但这位刚《people》被评为“最性感先生”的Brad Pitt是全美少女的情人，他对这人有危机感也是很正常的。  
“谁知道呢，说不定他也是个beta，不然干嘛不公开alpha性征……还有，我总觉得他跟Clooney两个人之间怪怪的。”Matt打了个呵欠继续窝进男人怀里，藏起自己甜甜的笑意。  
原来Ben也在偷偷吃他的醋？不是他一个人在没事干瞎想呢……  
这种感觉真好啊。

 

9.  
「拉丁性感天后Jennifer Lopez对奥斯卡得主Ben Affleck的大胆追求近日愈演愈烈，不但亲临Ben的电影首映式献花，对Ben大加赞美，近日直接写歌向Ben表白爱意，邀请他出演自己的音乐短片，虽然这位当下炙手可热的新生偶像还未正式回应，但是就最近两人被媒体拍到的照片来看，这段世纪恋情很快就要尘埃落定了哦。两位大明星因拍戏相识，双方粉丝甚至为这对当红组合起了“Benniffer”的CP名，究竟戏里的感情能不能发展到现实，欲知二人的后续报道，请锁定⋯⋯」  
花哨的电视画面突然一暗，房间也跟着陷入沉寂。  
Matt放下手里的遥控器，脑子里想着训练时间到了，他要赶紧去和剧组请来的教练学习格斗技，摩托特技，还要和对手演员排演动作戏套路等等，日程排得很紧，再不出门就迟到了。然而整个人却像定在原地，一步也迈不出去。  
意识还很清醒，但是失去了对身体的控制。  
这样不行。他对自己说。他好不容易得到这个商业动作片男主角色，是从文艺片转型到更广阔的商业领域的大好时机。他不就是为了有更好的发展，才不公开性征，不公开和青梅竹马男友的多年恋情，还为此失去了两人的爱情结晶。  
现在，他大概连男友都要失去了。  
好莱坞最当红的alpha男星。无数omega的梦中情人。流行天后主动追求的对象。这段时间有意无意看到的娱乐新闻标题争相涌入Matt的脑海，狂暴的洪流淹没了他，非但没有迈出房门，Matt忽然膝盖一软，跌坐进身后的沙发椅里。

 

“拍摄怎么样？”  
“很紧凑，除了拍戏外还有很多训练，很累。你呢？”  
“比起你来，我就轻松多了，只是部爱情片，而且也快拍完了。那我再去看你？”  
“我不确定还有没有精力应付你⋯⋯”  
“什么叫应付？说的好像你不想我去似的。难道真不想见我？”  
“怎么会⋯⋯但是⋯⋯”  
“接受了这么多训练，你的体力应该变好才对，身体也更柔韧，全身手感更好。”  
正累得打瞌睡的Matt换了只手听电话。  
拍动作片健身保持体型是必做功课，Matt现在的肌肉强度和柔韧度肯定是比平常强了几个档次。但是他也不觉得自己身材有多好，就像他不觉得自己长相有多好一样。在他看来，如果像Ben那样有那么得天独厚的外形当然好，但不是必须有张漂亮的脸才能做演员。  
然而，有时疲惫和酒醉很像。像是为了印证Ben的话，Matt的手不禁摸上自己的身体。开始是指尖轻轻碰触，从平坦结实的胸口，到线条清晰的腹肌。  
“屁股肯定也更翘更紧实了。”  
夜色渐深，电话那端的男人越说越进入深夜话题，口气也跟着下流起来。  
“虽然你本来就够翘够紧了，跑步时臀肉一颤一颤的，还成天在我面前扭屁股晃来晃去。”  
“⋯⋯我哪有⋯⋯你不要给自己的变态找借口！”  
“想看你训练。”男人继续描摹自己脑中的画面，“打拳时穿棉布T恤和运动裤，胸口后背湿出汗印贴到身上，弹力面料裹得小屁股紧紧的，连臀缝都出汗湿透了。”  
“⋯⋯你够了⋯⋯”  
Matt轻描淡写摸自己的手不知不觉来到腰腿上，整只手掌贴上自己紧实的腿根，不敢往上也不敢往下，把那一小块皮肤蹭到发热。

和许多次发生在电话上的性爱一样，远方的男友要求他拍张照片发给他，当然是没穿衣服的，之后照例还让拍更过分的，Matt照例没有理睬。  
但是会做的却没少。  
电话两边粗重的呼吸重叠，Matt靠进酒店蓬软的羽绒枕里，全身像泡沫一样瘫软下来，抽出几张纸巾准备擦掉喷到小腹上的点点浊迹。  
“别擦。”另一端的Ben似乎还没完事，听到抽纸声，满含情欲的性感低音制止道，“正好当润滑，摸摸自己的后面，乖。”  
“不要。”Matt赶忙擦干净，想也没想回绝。  
“为什么？”  
才不能说是因为自己手指太短够不到那里，而且手臂动几下就酸了。Matt咬咬嘴唇，忍着羞耻给自己找了个借口，“那里是你的专属，我自己也不能碰的。”  
果然，男人听到满意点头，“说的也是。”

电话再缠绵也无法实际解决浓情蜜意的小情侣日益剧增的思念。后来，Ben在爱情新片杀青后，秘密来到《谍影重重》位于巴黎的片场探班。  
在没开灯的酒店房间里，小别新婚的年轻情侣拥吻的身影和黑暗重叠。隐秘，热烈，不等爬到床上，Ben把Matt没来得及换下的戏服背心推到胸口，低头吸吮还浸着汗水的细小乳粒。拍了一天动作戏，Matt出了很多汗，身上满是他特有的馨香的体味，Ben急切地嗅着他的味道，把整个左乳连同周围的软肉一起含进口里，舌尖挑逗着敏感挺立的肉粒，满意感到Matt抱紧了他，发出甜糯的呜咽。  
男人像堵厚实的墙封住体型玲珑的Matt，无数次回味的包裹在长裤里的圆翘臀瓣被两只大手分握住，软弹紧实的臀肉被捏到变形，长指插进深邃的臀缝里，隔着布料抚摸等会儿接纳他的入口。  
Matt难以自制仰起头，心脏怦怦鼓动，明显加速过的血流急剧往上，汩汩流过脖颈冲到大脑。  
耳边涌过巨大的噪声。  
黑暗里Matt也知道湍流的血液一定让自己全身都红透，情不自禁微启唇缝呻吟。  
那时他以为仿佛他们一生的激情都凝聚到短短的一夜或两夜。他被Ben抱到靠近门口的餐桌上，长裤可能撕裂了，粗暴地进入。不过昏沉热涨的大脑并未感到疼痛，事后回忆起来只有被填满的汁水迸溅的充实感。Ben说他湿得厉害，Ben每次都这样说，他不会再因为这样的话羞红脸了，他以为。  
他是真的以为汹涌的情潮将他没顶，他们永远也不会分开。

手机铃声惊醒了Matt，教练在另一边狂问他跑去哪儿了，怎么还不出现。  
手机真是个神奇的工具。他想，人们通过它做爱，也通过它争吵。如此迥然不同的感情竟然不会让它炸掉么。

这天的训练内容同平常一样，先是几组力量练习热身，然后和教练一对一对练。Matt两脚分立上跳几次找到自己的节奏，然后快速出手，左右摆拳攻击对方头部。  
剧烈运动迅速加剧全身血液循环，汗水蒸腾，汩汩血流像熟悉的列车轰然驶过耳畔。

 

“最近的娱乐报纸你看了吗？”  
巴黎分别后，Matt已随组转到瑞士拍摄地。Ben的新戏开拍后也十分忙碌了，两人例行的电话煲，从每天一次，到一两天一次，最近三四天也不一定会通一个。短短一两个月时间，似乎发生了很多变化。  
两人各自说完近况后，Matt随意问。  
“嗯？你这么忙还有时间看八卦新闻？”对面笑着回他。  
“我也不是特意去看的，谁让你最近的绯闻都铺到欧洲的报亭和电视里呢。”  
“这次搞得很大啊，切，媒体就爱炒这些。”  
模棱两可的回答，Matt心里发沉，咬住嘴唇停顿片刻，终于直接问：“是真的吗？”  
“你这么问是什么意思？媒体博新闻就算了，你也信了？”Ben听起来有些生气。  
两片嘴唇抿得发红，轻轻再开口，“我只是希望，如果是真的，你能直接跟我说。”  
“你想让我说什么？对方太主动，媒体跟着煽风点火，我私下拒绝也拒绝过了，难道你让我不给女方留面子，直接向媒体否认？”  
Matt握紧手机。  
他知道Ben现在正当红，又这么高大英俊，浓烈的alpha轻易迷倒一片人。自两人获奥斯卡成名后，主动或暗地里对他展开追求的男女omega不胜枚举，其中不泛大牌的歌星影星。虽然外界对他俩的关系有诸多猜测，但是他们一直没有正式公布，反而用各种公关恋情打掩护。  
开始，Matt以为这次也不例外，但是omega大概天生有敏锐的直觉。  
他的心沉到谷底。  
“怎么不说话？为了你的事业发展，我们的关系不能公开，我没法跟人说我有恋人，她不死心我有什么办法，你还猜忌我？”  
“你在埋怨我吗？因为我的自私，委屈你和我地下恋，明明那么多人追求你的⋯⋯”  
“越说越不像话！你好不容易拿到基本只给alpha的动作片男主角色不就是我们努力隐瞒的成果？应该高兴才对，起码努力没有白费，你好好演吧，工作一天我也累了，不想和你吵，先挂⋯⋯”  
“分手吧，都冷静下。”

“嘿，Matt！停下来！”有人朝他喊，“我把你逼得太紧了吗？”  
“嗯？”气喘吁吁着抬起头，模糊的视线里依稀是教练的脸。  
“不然你怎么突然哭起来了？”  
Matt呼吸急促，身上的紧身棉T和运动长裤湿出汗印，下意抬手摸脸，摸到一手潮湿，分不清是汗还是像教练说的，突然莫名哭了。  
“汗水流到眼里了。”Matt哑声说，“也可能是最近太累了。”  
“嘿嘿，Matt，停下！”教练拦住继续挥拳的人，“歇会儿吧，到点了。结束了。”  
“结束了？”  
“嗯。”

一个月前还把他按在餐桌上，沙发上，地板上，连床上都等不及就激烈缠绵的人，一周前却在电话里因为别人和他争吵。  
现在，他们结束了？

 

10、  
Ben进门的时候一愣。  
屋里开着灯，Matt在厨房餐桌边喝牛奶。面前的餐盘剩着一小半意面，显然已经到家一会儿了。  
现在是凌晨一点，整座城市都开始入睡。  
本来应该在国外拍戏的Matt却突然回来了，Ben心虚地朝Matt点点头，轻咳一声：“怎么回来也不说一声？我好去接机。”  
“Casey去接我的。你接不方便。”Matt转头把餐盘和杯子放进水槽清洗，也没说什么不方便——其实他们都知道的。因为避嫌，怕被记者拍到他们过于亲密，彼此都很少去接机。  
但此刻Matt的“不方便”里仿佛带着点别的内容。Ben敏感地想起两人一周多前在电话里的争吵，那时候Matt还说了分手。尽管Ben迅速发了信息说，我不同意，别闹了，但Matt一直没有回复。  
后来Ben怎么打电话，Matt也不接了。发了几个信息，Ben也有点烦躁，觉得Matt这次闹别扭的时间太长，太难哄。年少得志的大男孩本来也是个粗枝大叶又好胜的狮子座，除了多年来硬压着自己的脾气去哄Matt，还真没对谁服过软。  
他想着两人都在火头上，冷一冷也好。  
这几天Ben刚好没有太多工作，晚上几乎都和几个好友在熟悉的会所喝酒聊天，有时候带着Casey。  
没想到Matt这时候回来。“起码发个信息……Casey也帮你瞒着我，真是的。”  
Ben讷讷地看着Matt的背影说。Matt一言不发，水声哗哗。  
“算了，我来吧。”  
两人在一起的时候，这种家务多数是Ben干。Ben刚想过去，Matt却开口了：“我就快弄完了。你先去洗澡吧，我洗过了。”  
“哦。”  
Ben没有坚持，偷偷抽抽鼻子，闻到自己身上的酒气，更心虚了，赶紧听话去洗澡。  
洗澡的时候，Ben乐观地想，Matt虽然刚才看着情绪不太高，但抽空赶回来可见还是很在乎自己的。嗯嗯，吵架嘛，以前又不是没吵过，哪对情侣都会吵架的啦！待会Matt要是再闹别扭，自己一定努力哄他，绝不像上次电话里那么犯浑了。  
他迅速搞定出来，包着大毛巾猛擦了一轮头发，看到Matt已经收拾好厨房关灯上了床。本来就有些近视的恋人，此时正戴着眼镜，在床头灯下翻看着几本笔记。  
“在看什么？”  
Ben甩掉毛巾凑过来，自然而然地把恋人包在宽厚的胸膛里。怀里的人微不可查地僵了僵身体，轻声说：“咱们以前写剧本的一些草稿……我还以为这几本都丢掉了，刚才翻了下书柜，你还留着啊。”  
“当然了！”Ben兴致勃勃地和他一起翻看：“你看，这几句……我写的时候你非要改，后来还是听我的了吧？还有这一段，我们那天改了有没有十七八遍？最后还是你上厕所的时候突然有了灵感哈哈哈，写得真精彩！”  
Matt的嘴角也弯起来，像是想起了许多美好的时光。  
——“这是个关于天才的故事，由天才来写，由天才来演，我想不到人们不喜欢它的理由。”  
他又想起那天Ben对他说的这句话，眼波里满是宠溺。仿佛仍在昨天。  
又仿佛是上辈子的事了。  
“这些草稿都要好好收藏起来。”Ben把本子合上，将怀里的人搂得更紧：“以后还要当我们家的传家宝呢。”  
Matt侧过身子，把脸贴在他还带着沐浴后水汽的胸膛上。  
“我跟剧组请了两天假，明早要回去了。拍戏行程很紧。”他声音很轻，气息拂过男人的胸口，全身软绵绵的。“……我吃了药。”  
最后一句几乎低得听不见。  
“嗯！”Ben听懂了恋人的暗示，浑身燥热起来。以为这就是和好的信号。他低下头，温柔的吻落在Matt光洁的额角。  
眼镜被摘掉，Matt在朦胧里，看到男人厚实宽大的身体从上而下覆盖了自己。  
他闭上眼睛。  
尽管没有在热潮期，被自己的alpha咬破腺体注入信息素时，仍然让Omega很快便湿润了。Alpha火热巨大的阴茎甫一进入，肉穴里的软肉就主动的缠了上来，紧紧绞着，酥麻舒爽的感觉让两个人都忍不住呻吟出声。  
Alpha亢奋地含住身下雪白胸膛上翘起的乳头，舌尖飞快的顶弄，右手包住另一只大力抓揉。身下的动作也毫不减慢，每一次那硕大的龟头狠狠地撞击着柔嫩的穴心。  
熟悉的体位，熟悉的恋人，熟悉的快感。Omega被交融而生的信息素笼罩包裹着，腔口里又喷出好几股的粘液，肉穴里的肠壁也一缩一缩地吮吸着肉棒。Alpha窄臀紧绷着，飞快地挺胯，重重的操弄着汁水肆流的肉穴。  
“你慢点……”就算已经做过很多次，Omega依然很难跟上自己alpha的节奏，被剧烈的快感刺激得眼角发红。要是在平时，他的求饶反而会激起alpha的好胜欲，压着他操得更狠。然而今天Ben早想着要好好把他哄开心了，就特别听话，强忍着将他操到哭出来的冲动，逐渐放慢了节奏，一双手却还不住在他身上点火。  
乳尖被拉扯得红肿起来，好容易锻炼出的腹肌，被男人温热的手掌反复抚摸，又低下头吻着他圆圆的小肚脐。  
身下动作尽管减慢了进出的频率，但仍紧密连接在一起。一次次的深入，研磨，虽然速度不快，但每次插入可都是实实在在的。大肉棒塞得肉穴满满的，把所有的敏感点都照顾到了。这样的侵入不但没有减轻快感，反倒让Omega感受更深，快感越堆越高，下身一波一波的泄个不停，一股股热流打在肉棒上。  
Omega已经情不自禁地高潮了好几次，他的alpha却仍是游刃有余地、不紧不慢地进攻着。男人抱起他，坐在自己身上，低头含住他的嘴唇，舌头伸进去大力翻卷，细细的舔弄，两人口舌相连的地方传出啧啧的水声，和身下湿靡的抽插声混在一起。  
“棒不棒？嗯？”男人又向上挺了下胯，非要听自己Omega的表扬。可是Omega已经一句完整的话都说不出来了，只能用双手抱紧他硬实的肩背，喘着气，迎接浪涌般毫不停歇的高潮。  
在高潮与高潮的间隙里，Matt混混沌沌的脑袋，却莫名想起他们第一次做爱时的生涩。  
——“我已经准备好了。”虽然已经长得很高大、脸上却还带着孩子气的alpha，抱紧了床上正在经历热潮期的小情人。“我会帮你度过这次热潮期的，都交给我，Matt。”  
第一次，他痛，他也痛。就算在热潮期，巨大的阴茎和毫无技巧的插入，仍然让两个少年都得不到太大的快感，但心理上初次结合的快慰却胜过了一切。他们在结束后抱紧了对方汗湿的身体，像要将对方嵌进自己的身体，让你的血肉成为我的，我的血肉成为你的。  
我们是一体的——Matt曾经这样相信着。  
正如此刻，alpha硕大的阴茎仍在他体内快速进出着，带出一股股水液。他满是湿痕的脸埋在男人的颈窝里，突然张嘴，咬住男人肩上一块皮肉，印下满是口水的牙印。  
像发泄般，想留下什么似的。  
总得留下什么，在这彼此相伴的漫长岁月里。他希望留下的都是美好的，温馨的，像那些剧本的草稿，像第一次做爱的回忆。  
而不是争吵、猜忌、反目成仇、互掀老底——那太可怕了。  
请原谅我，在感情里，竟然这样懦弱。  
我要先抛弃你了，在你抛弃我之前。  
再见。  
第二天早上，Ben醒来的时候，Matt已经不在屋里了。  
他起初还想着Matt是去赶飞机回剧组。然而屋里总感觉什么地方不对……他绕了一圈，才看到床头柜上的纸条。  
“分手吧。”  
是Matt熟悉的字迹。  
而曾经共同生活过的屋子里，属于Matt的一些生活用品，和那些剧本的草稿笔记，都消失得无影无踪。

 

11.

「我想了想，或许应该写这么封信给你，在我们认识二十二年，做了八年朋友，十四年恋人后，这封信是你应得的。

我并不想称它为分手信，尽管我的确是抱着这个目的。但我相信你我之间仍有这份默契，你明白的是不是，就算分手了，我们仍能做朋友，像以往一样。

有时我常在想，如果我们像对外界宣称的，没有成为恋人，现在会是怎样的光景。或者像外界对我们描述的，公开承认了相恋的事实，那么又会有什么不一样。

对于没有发生的事，我可以想象出一万种可能，这就是我们的工作，构想不同的人生，演绎不同的人生，这是我们擅长的不是吗？不同的可能，有不同的结局，但是穷极我的想象，就算我们有一万种不同的人生，所有的不同里总有一样是相同的，我们会互相认识，互相了解，互相爱慕，爱也有一万种不同，不管是作为朋友还是恋人，基于爱的信任，默契，共同的想法和志趣，是始终不变的。

Ben，我对你的爱不会变，我相信你也是一样。我还常想起我们成名前在租住的小公寓里生活的片段，睡在纽约的片场我把手伸进你的衣服里取暖，你向我保证未来一定光辉明亮。我相信你，你就是我最明亮的发光体，有你的未来必然璀璨光彩。那时我坚信我们会一辈子相爱，现在也仍然这样认为。

无论如何，我都感谢成名，现在我们的生活比梦里还要梦幻，但是，我们真的准备好迎接这样的生活了吗。

我想给你一份不会变质和过期的爱，所以，我们先分开吧。」

 

信上的字迹连贯工致，信纸簇新平整，即使电话普及，Ben和Matt照旧保持通信的习惯，因此Ben一眼看出写这封信的人不是一时冲动，不是一气呵成，而是写过很多份草稿，甚至能想象出他不满意就捏成一团扔到地上的画面，就像他们一起撰写剧本时那样。最后誊写到干净的信纸上，找人带给自己。

Ben犹豫了一秒，没有把一向邋遢的Matt寄来的干净整齐的信件扔或撕掉，取而代之的，是把另一手里的手机狠狠砸向墙壁，听着七零八落摔成碎片的声音，心里仍不觉得有半分好过。

他找了Matt半个月，却被对方摒弃了一切联络方式。他以为他已经解释清楚，而Matt也接受了他的解释，他们误会消除又回到原来不分彼此的状态，却没想到完全是自己一厢情愿，Matt下定决心要和他分手了。

就因为媒体小报煽风点火断章取义的报道。还说什么永远爱他，相信他，全都是屁话。

Ben气哄哄地来回踱步。酒店房间里只有他一个人，越待越压抑，摔门去酒吧找人喝酒。

朋友们看出他情绪差极，问他原因也不肯说，只埋头灌酒，对旁边姑娘们的调情示好也视而不见。为了安慰他，到场的朋友叫来更多的人，名利场里漂亮的男男女女，有人知道Ben最近的绯闻对象，猜是感情发展受阻，好心把那位当事人也叫来说清楚，热闹的阵仗越闹越大，一直到很深夜才散去，被蹲点的狗仔拍个正着。不过Ben无所谓，喝到后来他什么都不记得了，等他睡醒收到助理递给他的新手机，条件反射般的火气和体内残留的酒气一起上头，他点开消息界面，输入那个背到不会忘的号码，怒气腾腾的指尖忽然有一瞬间停顿，接着只打出三个字。

 

「知道了。」

 

拍完戏回酒店房间洗澡的Matt裹着大浴巾擦头发，从浴室出来看到手机屏幕正亮着，提示有新消息进来。他和Ben都在国内，但是隔着时区，他这边已经是晚上了，大概和心情有关，最近每天都觉得很累，有空闲也不想出去玩，只想早点回房间睡觉。

看到消息提示，Matt的心紧了一下，这种感觉很奇怪，他和Ben从互相试探到热恋，怦怦乱跳的心动感觉当然不少，不过因为天生的默契，对视也好，亲热也好，都是再自然不过顺理成章的事，让人愉悦舒适。但是眼下像被撞了下，猛然席卷来的钝重灼热还是第一次。

他点开消息查看，回复很短，通知他他的意思传达到了，以后就这么办了。

做回朋友。

Matt爬到床上，觉得自己一时半刻睡不着，于是去摸遥控器看会儿电视。

电视里的音乐频道正在放松本周榜单，Matt刚想切换，手一滑摸到遥控器旁边的项链。

Ben的项链。

像军牌一样的简单装饰，他们都不是喜欢戴饰品的人，同居的时候偶尔会互相穿对方的衣服戴对方的装饰，不过因为两人尺码差异太大，只有Ben的项链他能戴一下。

分手就是这点麻烦，对方的东西还要不要还回去。不知不觉，手里的铁牌被他的体温捂热，电视里的劲歌热曲换成娱乐新闻，一个熟悉的名字溜进Matt耳朵，他回过神。

“近日占领各大娱乐头版的Bennifer组合似乎有默认热恋的趋势。昨日两人被拍到进出同一家夜店⋯⋯”

Matt条件反射似的切换到下一台，不巧下一台的电影新闻竟然也在播送同样的内容。手指自动继续换下去，换了四五次，终于看到一众西装笔挺道貌岸然的国际友人，Matt松了口气，脑中却不自觉回放着刚看到的某人的最新街拍。

他们真是红了。Matt自嘲的想，竟然躲都躲不掉，到处都能看到。

自己也算成人之美吧。Matt逼自己往正确的方向想，却依然听到内心一处隐秘的声音，我说分手，也没让你这么快就去找下一个。

Matt咬唇，拉起雪白的棉被盖住自己，挡开那个声音。

他果然没有做错，如果分开后各自仍能获得幸福，总比勉强到最后决裂，连朋友都做不成，甚至毁了彼此的事业要好。

手心里被摩擦得发热，想起来他还握着Ben的项链。模糊的光亮从头顶的被子缝隙透进来，Matt看着铁牌上浅浅的牙印，那是他们某次同时出席一个活动派对，在卫生间偷情时被他咬出来的。

那段时间他和Ben都很忙，忙到要靠工作重叠的场合来见面。一圈寒暄签名合影后，Ben迫不及待把他拉到卫生间的小隔间里扒下他的裤子，什么也没说直接进入他。

过程分外顺利，他为自己提前湿润感到羞耻，Ben却没像以往那样逗弄取笑他，说一些下流话让他面红耳赤增加情趣。Ben已经顾不上那些，他们将近两个月没见面，连电话sex都没有，Ben火热勃发的器官捣开他柔软滑腻的深处后，便按捺不住急进急出。

他坐在马桶水箱上，身后的墙壁既凉又滑，他寻找平衡的双手先是抓住下面的水箱盖，很快被剧烈的颤动震开，下意退向凉滑的瓷砖上，却怎么也抓不住，错觉自己随时会被Ben的冲刺撞翻，跌进万劫不复的深渊里。

轻、轻点。他在心里说，不确定旁边有没有人，咬住嘴唇，哼哼唧唧的声音最大限度压低。

应该没有吧。他祈祷。水声粘腻，他能感觉出自己的omega本能在兴奋狂涌，争先恐后和Ben的alpha信息素拥抱，融合，结为一体。

“嗯⋯⋯”

他不可抑制被接连的刺激撞出闷哼，仰头在狭小的空间里向自己的alpha祈求更多宠爱和怜惜。

Ben抓紧他的腰臀，年轻冲动的alpha满头是汗，裸露出的脖颈和领口也是，戴着的军牌项链这时从衣领里滑出来，和他粗重的呼吸一起，不断在Matt晃动的视线里摇摆，仿佛一种蛊惑。

同时滑进Matt视线的还有外面突然传来的讲话声。

卫生间位置僻静，常有人来这边接电话或者谈事情，隔着两道门和几米距离，声音低沉恍惚，像刚从酒里捞上来。

别进来。

再深一点，快一点。

Matt张开腿，战栗着迎接Ben粗暴的操弄，两个念头在alpha的一进一出间急转急换。

他张口咬住Ben胸前的挂件。

 

生锈的味道马上在口中蔓延开。

被捂热的铁片卷入更温热的口腔中，他的舌尖抵上上面的花纹，情不自禁色情地描摹。

和那天一样说不出话，只有从鼻腔溢出的哼哼声，软糯粘满水汽，尽管他现在放浪叫出来也不会有人听到。

只有他一个人。

没有熟悉的alpha信息素诱导，他下面依然湿得厉害。他伸进两根手指，像陷进无尽的水波里，声音湿靡，却怎么也找不到能让他欢愉到战栗的部位。是他的手法不对？位置不对？还是频率和力度不对？

他无意识含紧Ben的项链，用力得口水从缝隙里流下来。他一直都很努力，很用力，因此很清晰地感受到手心捧水，水从指缝漏走的无力。

湿漉漉的水汽在眼尾汇聚，那一瞬间，Matt忽然觉得也许他离开Ben就再也不会有高潮了。

不管他握得再紧，绞得再紧，水汽总会从指缝间漏走。

那么不如放手。

 

在一万种不同的人生可能里，无论如何，会互相认识，互相了解，互相爱慕。

基于爱产生的信任，默契，共同的想法和志趣，始终不变。

至少对于我来说。

不会变质，不会过期。永远如此。

 

12.  
“所以我到底为什么会接这个剧本。”  
躺在剧组宾馆的床上，Matt郁闷地翻看自己正在拍摄的《贴身兄弟》的剧本。他是一个尽职尽责的演员，台词和演出都会提前做好准备。但是今晚把自己关在房间里，越背台词，越觉得难受。  
这是发生在一对连体双胞胎身上的喜剧。两兄弟打从母亲肚子里生下来那一刻起，身体就有9英寸的皮肉是连在一起的，他们只能形影不离。令人想不到的是，长大后的兄弟俩，不仅没有因为天生“残疾”而受到歧视，相反，因为他们是连体双生儿的缘故，还取得了许多超出一般人的成绩。例如，在高中的时候，两兄弟在体育运动方面表现非常厉害，常常博得同学的喝彩声，他们成为了优秀的曲棍球守门员，还获得了摔交赛冠军。  
在精彩的喝彩声中，两兄弟快乐的度过了他们的中学时光，那是他们最幸福的日子。不幸的是，高中毕业后不久，哥哥华特想到好莱坞打天下，实现自己做演员的梦想——最后他们由于理念分歧，竟然决定去做风险极大的成年连体人切割手术，和对方分开。  
手术很成功，可是失去了天生半身的他们，反而活得更不自在了。  
“God。”  
Matt把剧本丢到一边。这简直就是他和Ben的真实写照，但他接下这份工作的时候，两人还没分手。等到现在正式开拍，他每背一个场景的台词，心里就刺痛一分。  
Ben过得很好，现在。起码Matt在新闻上看到是这样的。他们已经将近半年没私下联系过了，工作上的联系纯粹是靠经纪人。他们并没有跟经纪人说太多私事，敏感的经纪人察觉到了异样，但Ben和Matt不黏在一起制造麻烦的绯闻，对他来说是件大好事，他乐得装傻。  
Matt经常看到Ben在各种八卦杂志上出现，有时候是和他那位传言中的新女友，有时候是和其他的姑娘。当然也有工作的消息，Ben参演的电影陆续上映，评价有好有坏。但总体来说，他的名气越来越大，星光越来越耀眼。  
也离Matt越来越远。  
偶尔看着杂志上那张棱角分明的俊朗面孔，Matt觉得熟悉又陌生。最近Ben还被《people》杂志选为本年度最性感男人，“Omega们都爱死这个帅气性感的大男孩了”，每个人都这样说。  
我再也不用跟所有Omega竞争了，真是一件值得高兴的事情。他自嘲地想。  
Matt无奈地叹口气，把剧本捡起来，继续背台词。  
我总有一天会习惯的。  
就像贴身兄弟，最后也习惯了失去半身的生活。  
一大早，Matt就被经纪人的电话吵醒。  
“亲爱的！”经纪人的语气充满兴奋，Matt被他的称呼肉麻得起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。“又有几个好剧本来找你了！”  
“是吗？那麻烦传真过来。”  
Matt也露出了难得的笑容。他很高兴又有新工作了。  
前段时间他主演的电影《The Bourne Identity》上映后，好评如潮，票房口碑都直线飙升。  
在这部电影之前，Matt在业内的评价虽然不错，但多数人都认为他的戏路比较局限。外形秀气，演技内敛，再加上他的才子头衔，很多人都将他作为典型的文艺片演员来看待。  
《The Bourne Identity》横空出世，他所塑造的冷峻特工Jason Bourne很快成为众人焦点。  
《洛杉矶时报》说，这部电影掌控了我们的注意力和我们的敬意。《达拉斯早报》则评论这部电影是“爆发出不相上下的功率和能量”。  
最让Matt惊喜的是《华盛顿邮报》，这家报纸发表了激情四射的评论：“你们知道吗，这部电影实际上只关于一件事情：Matt Damon太酷了。这部电影恰如其分地表现出了他坚韧、刚毅的性格，和帅气的外形。”  
这是只有alpha男星才能得到的好评，Matt没想过，他真的通过自己的努力，赢得了这份公正的评价。  
那时候他拿着报纸，喜悦的心情充盈在心头，却突然发现能和自己分享这份喜悦的人……已经不是他的男友了。  
他只能将那些报纸一张张地折起来收好。  
就像小心翼翼地珍藏着，他破碎的心。  
从那以后，来找他的大制作电影明显增加了，他手上也多了几个不错的剧本。这次经纪人说还有一批？不错，他可以慢慢挑选，用工作填满自己所有的时间。  
“……啊，不用传真。”经纪人在电话那头说：“刚好有人要去迈阿密，我让他顺便给你带回去。”  
“好的，你托谁带来了？”  
Matt突然听到敲门声，他一边下床一边去开门，耳朵还贴着手机。  
房门打开的瞬间，经纪人的声音也同时传来：“是Ben。”  
高大魁梧的身影出现在门前，Matt下意识仰起头，愣了一下。  
“嗨。”  
许久不见的大男孩，戴着大大的墨镜遮住半边脸，脚边一个小小的旅行箱：“我坐了夜班飞机，刚才在楼下碰到你们剧组的人，他们认得我就告诉我你的房间号……”  
絮絮叨叨地说了好一阵，却不敢摘下眼镜和Matt对视。  
Matt吧嗒一声合上电话，有些五味陈杂地，后退一步。“进来再说吧。”  
房门在大个子身后关上。Matt揉揉乱蓬蓬的头发，坐回床沿，看着眼前那个，明明认识了很多很多年，此刻却有些手足无措地左右踱步的人。  
“……你怎么来了？”  
最后还是Matt先开口。  
“我……在这边有工作，嗯，听经纪人说了剧本的事，我就说我顺便给你带吧。”  
“哦。”  
Matt又不知道怎么接话了。  
他们以前不是这样的。以前，他们就连看一场红袜队的比赛，都能边喝着啤酒边唠叨一整天。  
Ben蹲下来打开皮箱，想拿出剧本，突然又烦躁地合上箱子。  
“不，我不是为了这个。”他大步走到Matt身边，两手按住Matt的肩膀：“我好想你。我真的好想你。你想我吗？”  
“我就是想来问这个。”  
大男孩终于直视着Matt的蓝眼睛说。  
“你想我吗？”  
听到这句话，Matt愣住了。  
他第一反应是回答，不想，干脆利落地，然后他们就可以结束这次谈话。然而看着Ben哀伤的眼睛，他发现自己说不出来。  
他总以为自己是这场感情里彻头彻尾的输家，但直到如今，他才知道，Ben受到的伤害并不比他少。并没有因为Ben是个alpha，他是个Omega，Ben所感受到的分别的痛苦就比他少一分。  
他们是天生的连体婴，却在好莱坞名利场里被硬生生地与自己的半身割裂。  
他会痛，Ben也会痛。  
Matt第一次开始怀疑，自己提出分手的决定是否正确。  
Ben眼里微弱的希望渐渐淡下去，Matt一直没有出声。他渐渐垂下头，拿出那些剧本放在桌上，低声说了句“我走了”。  
大男孩拖着小皮箱走向门口，Matt突然站起来，从背后抱住了他。  
“等会儿。”  
Ben身体僵住了，就在同一时间，他嗅到了久违的，他的Omega身体上散发出的甜蜜香气。  
Matt也不知道自己在想什么，只是觉得，他不能就这么让Ben离开——这样Ben会不会更恨他？  
Omega深吸了一口气，把高大的男人转过身，自己慢慢踮起了脚。轻轻吻了吻他的薄唇。  
Ben几乎是立刻扣住了他的后脑，俯首加深了这个吻。信息素通过口中的津液刺激着他们原始的本能，Matt已经很久很久没有做过了，这浓重的alpha气息简直是立刻就将他击倒了。  
他两腿发软地想倒下去，身体却被Ben紧紧抱住。这个吻持续了很久很久，久到Matt都快喘不过气，等他恢复意识的时候，发现自己已经勾着Ben的腰被他压到了床上。  
“可以吗？”Ben急促地喘着气，两手撑在他身体两侧，急切地看着他。Matt闭上眼，点了点头。  
Alpha和Omega的调情本来就很容易燃成大火，稍稍撩起一点火星，往往就很难控制局面，更何况他们本来就曾经是亲密无间的爱人。  
Matt不知Ben何时脱掉了自己的裤子，更不知道自己什么时候起就已经湿得厉害。是从Ben回吻他的时候开始吗？猛烈碰撞的信息素扰乱了他的头绪，让他无法去想更多的事情。  
“你已经那么湿了……”满意地看到Omega对自己的渴望，Ben两下便踢掉自己碍事的牛仔裤扑上去。硕大的龟头沾着穴口吐出的水液磨蹭了几下，紧接着噗地撑开穴口狠狠刺进去，立刻将里面一大股粘液都挤了出来。  
“啊——”同时被满足的舒爽感让两人都克制不住地呻吟起来，Ben快速地抽插了几十下，爽得从尾椎到头顶都一片电火花噼里啪啦。  
T恤被拉到腋下，露出早已硬胀的肉粒，男人迫不及待地将他含进口里，像要吸出奶来一样用力吮着——这种联想让Omega羞耻难当却又情欲高涨，不住挺着胸膛将自己的红果往男人嘴里送，暗示他可以更粗暴些。  
于是两边的乳尖都被照顾到了，在吮吸一边的时候，另一边便被手指狠狠捏住拉扯，逼出Omega更多甜腻的呻吟，身下愈发湿滑不堪。  
伴随着男人啃咬胸乳的节奏，穴肉也在一跳一跳地收缩着，吞吃着那根久违的alpha的巨根。滚烫的肉棒在柔嫩的肠道里进出愈发顺当，碾压着每一寸敏感的褶皱，又深又重地撞击着，捣弄出更多的汁液。酥麻的快感让Omega忍不住夹紧了臀肉，向他的alpha索取更多更多，深埋在体内的阴茎瞬间又胀大一圈，将久旱的甬道彻底填满，让Omega连灵魂的缝隙都被他的alpha信息素充实着，尖叫着用双腿圈紧了他精壮的腰身。  
“好深……我不行了……”  
一上来就完全毫不节制地疯狂进攻，在初时的满足感过后，连饥渴的Omega都承受不住这强壮到极点的alpha的挞伐。可Ben对Matt的求饶置若罔闻，他已经够听话了。  
Matt说分开就分开，不联系他，他也强忍着不打扰Matt，即使他无数个夜晚想Matt想到失眠，只能靠酗酒麻醉自己。  
他现在不能再忍了。  
Alpha将全部的精力都集中在自己猛烈进攻的阴茎上，撑得圆圆的穴口被捣成了鲜红，不住被撞击的臀肉都变成粉色，沾满了两人交合流出的粘液。过大的动作甚至让Omega的穴肉被压着往外翻出了一小截，通红通红，又被巨大的阴茎狠狠塞进去。  
Matt抓着一个枕头压在自己脸上，他控制不住自己放浪的尖叫，只想将这些声浪都堵在嘴里。Ben把枕头丢开，用力吻下去，含住他的嘴唇，舌头在他的口腔里搅动，上下都同时堵住了他的小嘴狂野侵犯着。  
Omega的阴茎早就被艹射了，眼睛都烧红的alpha却还没有射精的意思。他把人又翻个身，摆成最容易承欢的后入式，伸手在Omega的后穴摸了一把。  
“你出了好多水。”他压在娇小的身体上，舌头舔弄着那处颤抖的腺体，再次挺腰埋入。Matt触电一样弹起，翘起的阴茎顶到了之前没有碰过的某处敏感点，他扭动着屁股不知道是求男人艹得更深，还是想逃避这过载的快感，但结果都只是被抓着腰拼命操干，直干得穴口的粘液都被打成了细细的白沫。  
持续痉挛的肠道剧烈地收缩，一股股温热的液体打在龟头上，Ben知道身下的Omega又被自己艹到潮吹了。不断抽搐的身体和四肢彻底绵软地瘫下来，接下来无论Ben怎么用力操弄，他都只能应激地抽动几下身体，酥酥软软地任由他的alpha处置。  
高潮过后，伏在Omega身上的男人粗喘了一阵，才扶着阴茎拔出来，紧接着穴口里又喷出一大波气息香甜的淫液。那是Omega被阴茎堵在肉壶里的潮吹液，随着温热的水流不住流出，终于找回羞耻感的Omega慢慢合拢自己的双腿，蜷缩起身体，企图减缓液体的流出。  
餍足的alpha温柔地去找来干净的浴巾为他清理全身，又换上新的床单，才爬上床再次把他抱进怀里。  
大男孩满足地，将微微喘息的爱人抱紧，双手依恋地在他的背上抚摸、游走。  
Matt眯着眼睛，感受他的吻不住落在自己的额头和脸颊上，轻柔得像蝴蝶在采蜜。  
他把头埋在Ben汗湿的胸口磨蹭了两下，体会这失去了许久的温馨。  
“所以……”Ben讷讷地说：“我们能不能重新开始？”  
“……不，不要了吧？”  
这复合的要求太突然了，让Matt不知怎么应对。Matt惊讶地抬起头，对上那双惊愕的眸子：“对不起，可是……”我们能不能再多想想？他想这样说。  
Ben的心情瞬间从天堂掉到谷底。  
他胸口不住鼓胀，猛地坐起身，开始捡起地上的衣服往身上套。“是的，我真可笑，我竟然……竟然以为……”  
他竟然以为Matt真的会感动，不然他们刚才算什么？老情人变炮友？  
他并不是为了做爱才来找Matt的！  
刚才做得有多爽，现在他的心情就有多糟糕。  
Matt知道自己又搞砸了，顾不得身上没穿衣服，也跳下床想拉住Ben，腰肢却猛地一酸差点站不住。  
他还来不及喊出声，Ben已经把门甩上，带着行李走掉了。  
快中午的时候，Matt才带着一顶棒球帽出现在片场，头压得低低的。今天没有他的戏份，他只是来看另外几个演员拍戏。  
和他相熟的工作人员Ken走过来，随口说：“啊，Matt，早上Ben过来找你了吧？我告诉他你的房间号了。”  
“啊，谢谢。”Matt低着头回答，Ken看不清他脸上的表情。但因为身高的差距，身材也挺高大的Ken一低头，却无意间看到Matt脖子上有几片淤青。  
“你的脖子怎么了？”  
Matt才反应过来，赶紧拉了拉领口，说：“没事，昨晚洗澡撞浴室门上了……”  
他匆忙走开，Ken总觉得他哪里不对劲。平时看Matt总是很开朗的样子啊，怎么Ben来了一趟，Matt不但心情变得低落，身上还多了奇怪的淤青？难道……  
难道那个关于他们不和的传闻，并非空穴来风？好莱坞金童组合也吵架了，还动了手？  
没几天，剧组里所有人都发现了Matt心情不好的事情，但没有人敢到Matt面前说。  
导演很焦虑，我们这是喜剧片啊！男主角情绪不高怎么办？  
“我有办法我有办法。”  
还是Ken，抱着一条脏兮兮的小狗跑过来。  
“听说Matt很喜欢小狗！刚才在片场里看到这只流浪狗，我带过去逗逗他。”  
Matt惊讶地看着突然出现在自己面前的小狗：“哇，你好脏啊，我带你去洗个澡吧！”  
等等，这条小狗为什么看起来有点脸熟？  
郁闷中的男孩，两手捏住小狗的脸，端详半天。“哦。你有点像Ben。”  
蠢蠢的哈士奇。  
小狗拼命摇头表示反对，Matt终于笑起来，好好好，你才不是小蠢狗。  
我才蠢。  
我又把自己的爱人给作没了。

 

13、

“Ben最近怎么样？”

Casey没想到Matt会给他打电话聊Ben的事。

虽然在度过青春期后很长一段时间里，Casey根本不愿意跟那两个“黏黏糊糊得恶心的”家伙在一起，他有自己的伙伴，自己的女友，自己的事业。但是，每当Matt和Ben出现问题的时候，Casey还是会不情不愿——起码他表现得是这样地，来给他们当和事老。

然而Casey也很明白自己的界限在哪里。当Matt和Ben正式分手后，尽管Casey一直有跟Matt联系，却从没在电话里提到Ben一个字。

所以，这是怎么了？

“就那样……没什么特别。”Casey斟酌了一下回答。

Matt突然语塞，不知该如何继续问下去。

*

自从上回《贴身兄弟》剧组里不欢而散后，他和Ben又有好长一段时间刻意保持距离了。当然，在媒体追问他们这对曾经的“连体婴”为何长久没有铜矿时，Matt会笑着说，我们都很忙，有各自的电影，相聚的时间当然会少一点，你们跟自己的大学同学难道不也是很久才见一次面吗？

而Ben则完全不回应，只是吊儿郎当地留给记者们一个潇洒的背影，哦，还有他身边围绕的形形色色的美丽的Omega。在狗仔笔下，他俨然已经是好莱坞明星里最典型的，药物酒精缠身、夜夜笙歌的Party Animal。

从嫉妒与恐慌中逐渐冷静下来的Omega，经过这些日子的沉淀，终于开始意识到自己的任性让Ben受到了伤害……他太熟悉Ben。Ben绝不仅仅像世人们所看到的那样浮躁、张狂，他才华横溢，内心也很敏感。虽然Ben心很大，可这些杂志日复一日的报道，确实……

“我很抱歉……”

Matt揉着眉心，长出一口气，没头没尾地说了一句。

*

他仍然像分手前一样注意着关于Ben的新闻，然而那些报道却越来越离谱。Ben开始接了一大堆莫名其妙的片子，甚至拍出了一部被众多影评人评为史上最差电影之一的电影。Ben在短短的时间内消耗着自己的名气，还被提名为金酸莓最差男主角，甚至在《珍珠港》时期积攒起来的票房号召力也蒸发得无影无踪，彻底沦为媒体口中的票房毒药。

直到Matt看到讽刺杂志《The Onion》用这样一条标题羞辱Ben：“Ben Affleck希望Jason Bourne在下一部电影里有个帮手”。

这时Matt刚结束了Jason Bourne续集《The Bourne Supremacy》的拍摄，和Ben相反，他此时的事业正在飞速上升。可Matt却无法为自己曾经梦寐以求得到的成功与肯定感到快乐。

尤其是看到那些人用Jason Bourne来讽刺Ben的时候，他总忍不住想说，不是的，不是这样的。你们看到的都不是真实的Ben！

听到Matt说抱歉，Casey没问为什么，而是沉默了好几秒。

“……Matt，我想，”Casey轻声说：“我们都不愿意看到他这样，对吗？”

“他在哪儿？”

“在夏威夷。”

“谢谢。”

我要去找他。Matt对自己说。忍了这么久，突然他再也无法克制自己去见Ben的冲动。

*

Ben在夏威夷长租了一处度假别墅，最近一段时间，他都在这儿休息——有时候开Party，有时候不。

而来参加Party的人，他起码有一半不认识，但是又有什么关系呢？

偶尔在微醺半醉的时候，他坐在泳池边，和人有一句没一句地扯淡，却想起自己和Matt刚卖出GWH剧本时的事情。卖出剧本让他们得到了一笔从没见过的“巨款”，他们高兴地抱着跳起来，大声欢笑，开玩笑说我们马上就可以开几百人的Party，香槟管够！

那一年他们刚刚真正走进这纸醉金迷的名利场，年轻的他们不知道参加了多少场Party，不知道多少次喝到酣处高声狂笑。青春真好，可又真短暂。

那时候Ben没想过他有一天会失去Matt。

现在他依然随时能召集几百人来参加他的Party，可是，没有Matt。

*

今晚他躺在泳池边的躺椅上，几个高挑漂亮的金发女郎正围着他说笑。Ben随声应和着，偶尔喝一口手里的鸡尾酒。透过朦胧的醉眼，他的目光在女郎们的金发上流连。

她们都染得很漂亮，但没有一个人比得上Matt的金发。Ben闭上眼，回想起少年时，他与Matt偷偷在学校的操场边接吻。波士顿夏日的艳阳打在Omega明亮的头发上，每一根都柔软得像天使的羽毛，又美得像纯金融成的金丝。

“Ben。”

他果然是太醉了。Ben继续沉浸在对少年时代的追忆里，他竟幻觉听到了Matt在呼唤自己。

“Ben。是我。”

男人的肩膀被推了几下，他茫然地睁开眼，看见Matt正站在他面前，脸上隐约带着几分忧色。刚才在旁边说笑的女郎们不知道是自己走开还是被Matt叫走了，Ben钝钝地从躺椅上坐起来，眨了好几下眼才确定——真的是Matt。

*

庭院里，泳池派对依然在热闹地继续。Ben拉着Matt蹬蹬蹬跑上别墅二楼自己的卧室，猛地关上门，Matt还来不及喘气，一下就被男人压在门上。

宽广的额头低下来，抵着他的，薄薄的汗水让他们的皮肤贴得更紧。Ben鼻息里带着浓重的酒气，眼睛被烧得发红，棕色的眸子却亮晶晶的。

“Matt，真的是你。”男人像是长出了一口气，Matt忽然觉得眼前一花，整个人就被拥进了熟悉却久违的怀抱里。

厚实、温暖，散发着强烈的alpha信息素味道，吸引他忍不住将脸埋得更深，悄悄地把手搭在男人的腰上。身后的双臂在收紧，他听到了男人剧烈的心跳声。

不是因为奔跑才如此激动。

眼尾的泪花突然就忍不住溢出来，沾湿了男人胸口的布料。Omega抽了抽鼻子，想忍住泪意，却反而刺激得眼眶里盛满的泪水簌簌地掉下来，止也止不住。

滚烫的手心捧起他的脸，从眼角开始轻吻，吮吸那些温热的眼泪，然后落在他的唇角。带着酒味的alpha信息素汹涌而至，和Omega口腔里甜美的气息飞速交融，愈发引人沉醉。

“……对不起。”Matt边承受男人热情的亲吻，边抽泣着说：“对不起，对不起……”

“不要说。”

高大的男人把不住抽动着肩膀的Omega抱起来，压到床上。窗帘没拉上，外面派对的欢笑声还在涌进来，没开灯的屋里却显得静谧而温柔。就像男人此刻的声音。

他贴着Omega的耳朵吮吸着，低声说：“你回来了，对不对？”

“嗯。嗯。”

Matt抱紧了压在自己身上的坚实身躯，男人被他鼓舞着，舌头往下舔到了他脖子上微微跳动的腺体。

“不要再离开我好吗？”

*

来之前Matt想了很久，有很多很多话想说，也担忧着Ben会直接黑脸不见他。

所以他到别墅来的时候都没敢先联络Ben。毕竟他们最后一次见面时，连一句再见都没有。即使Ben对他拒之千里之外，Matt也认为那是自己该得的。

可是Ben没有。

他的alpha什么都没问，可什么都懂了。

不管媒体把Ben写得有多混蛋，在Matt的面前，他永远是那个最温柔最可靠的人……Matt觉得又甜蜜又痛苦，所以自己为什么要折磨彼此那么久呢？就因为他害怕失去Ben的爱，结果让两个人都受到了伤害。

Omega喘息着揪紧了身下的床单，把脸埋进松软的枕头里，一同埋进去的还有他抑制不住的黏腻呻吟。他最强壮的alpha正激动地在自己最喜欢的湿软甬道里畅快进出，雄健的身体完全笼罩住了Omega，怎么也要不够。

“把窗帘……”拉上，Omega的话都被撞得说不全，身后疯狂顶撞的阴茎简直要捅进他的生殖腔口里。Alpha又狠艹了几下，才依依不舍地从他的身体里出来，去拉上窗帘。Matt还没缓过气，就被抓住脚踝拖到床尾，这次是alpha站在床下把着他的腰捅进来，又狠又深，把Omega操得灵魂都快出窍。

生理性的泪水流了满脸，Omega再被占有与充实中淫浪地小声尖叫着。只有Ben，只有他的alpha，才能这样一次又一次把他送上高潮，占领他身体的每一个细胞。

他怎么会误以为自己真的能够离开Ben呢？

*

“我最近在看一个剧本。”

激情过后，Matt浑身颤抖着，还在多次高潮后的余韵里昏昏沉沉，忽然听到紧抱着自己的alpha在说话。

“什么剧本？”一开口，Matt才发现自己的声音嘶哑成什么样子。羞涩的天性又回到了他的身体里，他红着脸低咳两声，Ben拿起桌边的水杯喂他喝了好几口。

真的一切就像从前那样。

“叫《好莱坞庄园》。明天帮我看看。我想拍这个片子。”

Ben把全身软绵绵的Omega抱到身上，让他趴在自己的胸口。

尽管喝醉了，先前Matt推醒他时，那眼里的忧虑，Ben看得明明白白。

那一瞬间Ben就知道Matt为什么会来找自己。

他们之间，不管发生了什么龃龉，但终究是最了解彼此的人——他们就是这样的爱侣。

Matt担心自己的事业会被毁掉，Ben何尝不担心呢？其实最近，他也在反省自己的一连串烂片“业绩”，觉得自己是时候沉淀下来了。

“卖得出八卦杂志，卖不出电影票，”Ben自嘲地说：“我知道他们怎么说我。”

Matt轻轻叹息一声，吻了吻他的下巴：“让我们从头开始吧。一切。”

“只要你陪着我。”

男人感受着臂弯里的充实感，不停呢喃着“陪着我……不许走……”

Matt的回应是，缓缓往下挪动着酸软的腰肢，脸红红地掰开了自己的入口，沉下肉臀把他的巨大又重新吞吃了进去。

床又开始剧烈地晃动起来。

*

狗仔们惊奇地发现，Matt又出现在Ben的身边，陪他一起在夏威夷某处赌场玩牌。这对曾经被猜测早已关系破裂的“好莱坞金童”的同框，迅速又引发了狗仔们跟拍的热情，追着他们在夏威夷各处拍了好几组照片。

不过这时的狗仔还只是在报道着他们“老友重聚”，顶多又把Ben和Matt的事业拿出来对比揶揄一番。

两人早已习惯了这些报道，除了在人前注意不要太过亲密——这对他们来说有点困难，其他也没什么让他们在意的。

Ben不再召集派对，白天和Matt研究新戏的剧本，两人又像回到了当初一起写剧本时那样，还时不时分配角色来扮演。

晚上自然不用说，Matt有时候想抱怨Ben太过了，可是，他们分开了那么那么久……一想到这里，内疚的Matt又默许Ben继续。狡猾的Ben抓住了Matt的心理，还利用这心理哄着Matt，让他做了许多以前根本不愿意尝试的“有趣的事情”。每次看到Matt羞愤又沉醉的模样，Ben就想做得更过分些，试探Matt的底线，看看他的Omega会为自己做到什么程度……

真是一段愉快到极点的度假时光。

那时候他们并不知道，他们真正的危机还没到来。

 

14.

走廊里明亮静谧。阳光透过尽头的长窗照在Matt身上，长时间在亮光下盯着手里的手机屏幕，本来就近视的Matt不免有些眼花，还暖洋洋的有些昏昏欲睡。

他希望这是因为最近时常失眠带来的荷尔蒙紊乱的关系，而不是什么别的原因。

收到新消息的震动声打破静谧。

Matt点开查看，一直蹙眉郁郁沉沉的尖俏脸蛋上终于露出点微笑。

「开完会了，回家点个披萨等你回来。」

发消息给他的人当然是Ben。自从在美妙火热的海岛和好后，两人仿佛回到了如胶似漆的热恋期，能在一起时绝不分开，就算其中一方有工作，仍保持高密度的联络频率，甚至连夜乘飞机来回只为见一面，共度一个甜蜜的夜晚。天知道他们从小玩到大，是彼此除了家人以外认识最久的人，这次分手几个月复合，犹如度假结识的艳遇一般，饥渴地抚摸彼此，了解彼此，好像他们第一次认识。

前段时间Matt忙着宣传倾心打造的特工新片，因为前作大获成功，第二部还未上映就得到超高的关注度，巡回首映，媒体见面会，各种访谈综艺节目排满每天日程。所幸Ben可以光明正大来参加首映式，庆祝派对结束后就把他拉进酒店房间里偷欢亲热。不过最近Ben也很忙，新剧本进入最后洽谈阶段，开会前发短信向Matt报备，开会中还在偷偷汇报进展，散会后又发来一条，简直每一个动态都想和Matt分享一番。爱人的浓情蜜意像融化的太妃糖，黏稠地，丝丝缕缕地，覆盖住Matt心底每寸地方。

因为两天前突然爆发的新闻，他知道现在Ben其实不希望他自己单独出门。他的骄傲，霸道，充满保护欲的狮子座男友想用自己为他和爆炸般的舆论之间隔出一道屏障，在围出的小世界里用自己炽烈，源源不绝的爱淹没他，充斥他，再也感受不到其他。

 

“有一天，报纸，电视上到处都能看到我们的名字，我们走在马路上会被人认出来。”一个小孩子对另一个小孩子说。

“他们会偷偷指着我们说‘那是我最喜欢的演员。’”

“不用偷偷吧，可以在围着我们要签名的时候说。”

“全世界至少十分之一的人都会知道我们的名字，演过的角色。”

“那就相当于看到的十个人里至少有一个人能认出我们？你觉得很多吗？”

“不知道，可能吧。”

 

Matt想起了被人爱着和爱着人的感觉，也想起了小时候和Ben在公园角落里对戏后兴奋说过的话。

让自己的名字照耀世界的未来果然来了，却没有完全按照他们预想的方式。

 

*

“你确定要在这个时候去吗？”

助理颇为无奈地问。明明按照他的要求联络好地方，安排好时间，事到临头仍试图阻止他。

Matt觉得有些好笑，但是也很同情为他工作多年的助理小哥为他料理突如其来的这堆破事，而他自己可能还会雪上加霜。于是就笑不出来了。

“你别哭。”Beta助理忙说，“虽然我无法感同身受，但想也知道你现在的日子也不好过，你还这么年轻⋯⋯唉，走吧，我送你。”

Matt戴上棒球帽和墨镜，穿上灰扑扑宽大的夹克，他对自己的伪装很有信心，他个子小，一低头就隐入人群中，他还记得带领他的事业二次腾飞的商业动作片《谍影重重》上映后，评论界有人说他是最符合现实标准的特工，低调，利落，不会过分引人注目。现在系列第二部就要问世了，他筹备很久的宣传期却不得不暂停。

从巡回首映的途中回到洛杉矶，他又住进Ben的家里，按道理这也是不应该的，Ben现在很红，不管是不是有争议的因素在，他家附近常有狗仔潜伏，不过Ben执意要接管他，Matt也有点被打击到，想在爱人怀里歇一歇，他知道自己是在给人送新闻，不过他不想管那么多了。

“Ben可以不在乎小报怎么写，你也不在乎了么？想想一个omega要多努力才能走到你这步，真的打算坦白交代了？”开始时，两人共同的经纪人还苦口婆心让他三思，现在也不说话了。

Matt苦笑。

从Ben的家到诊所距离不算远，不过洛杉矶的交通仍花了他们不少时间。等红灯的路上，助理一时松懈打开了广播，马上恨不得抽自己一耳光想再关上。

“别关。”Matt伸手把他挡了回去。

八卦娱乐节目主持人特有的快速又夸张的调调透过电波像落珠噼里啪啦填满车厢。

“大热电影《谍影重重》系列主角Matt Damon被爆出曾在1998年做过引产手术的消息已经过去了三天，至今仍没有人出面澄清那张手术单的真伪，不过即将上映的系列第二部的宣传活动却有停摆迹象。有狗仔拍到Matt现已回到洛杉矶住进‘好友’Ben Affleck的家里，那么当年让Matt怀孕的人是谁？他会公开承认自己的omega性征吗？观众又是否能接受一个omega主演商业动作大片？在得到官方确认消息前，我们先听听大家的看法。”

“虽然这些年外界一直猜测Matt Damon是个omega，不过知道真相还是很让人震惊的，尤其是以这种方式⋯⋯”来自一个不愿透露姓名的业内人士。

“我不是歧视omega演员，不过《谍影重重2》马上就要上映了，我想我在电影院里很难不会联想到最近的新闻，比如‘哦天，原来Jason Bourne是个omega，那么他遇到棘手的任务也会像其他特工片里的omega花瓶那样去色诱吗？如果不小心怀孕的话这些漂亮的身手会不会迟钝？会被敌人捉住的吧？’诸如此类的吧。”一位普通观众。

“说真的，如果知道电影里大杀四方的主角是个omega我可能都不会进电影院。”

“为什么omega不能主演商业大片？现在已经有了omega宇航员，omega科学家，omega议员，那种老套落后的omega还只能在家带孩子的观念是堵住了你家抽水马桶吗？竟然存活到现在，真是难以置信！”一位激进的omega权益维护者。

“现在出现的争议充分说明了各行各业的omega们为什么都会选择隐瞒自己的真实性征。社会对他们太不友好了⋯⋯”

车载广播的声音突然停住。车厢里安静，外面的街道也是。

Matt收回按掉开关的手。他身高不高，四肢也没那么修长，只要穿长袖衣服，无论T恤衬衫还是夹克，都会被衣袖盖住半截手掌，小小肉肉的手有一半缩在袖口里，只露出圆鼓鼓的手指头。

助理尴尬地说了声快到了，Matt点点头，情不自禁呼出口气，靠上身后的椅背。

被衣袖裹住的手下意来到自己的腹部，仿佛那时失去的孩子又回来了。

事情过去将近六年，他仍能回忆起躺在手术台上的感觉。麻醉并不会让人什么都感受不到，事实上，被异物探入体内的感觉相当清晰，只是不会痛，手术工具在他的生殖腔内拉拨，一道一道透过麻木的神经和两千多个日夜，在他的大脑皮层上留下划痕。再也无法遗忘。

他甚至还能回想起那个孩子是怎么进入他肚子里的。在那个开启他和Ben梦幻人生的颁奖夜，公司派对的酒店卫生间，外面他们创作的电影放到一半，热熏的暖气，酒气，还有眼前的怀抱，抱着他解决紧急热潮期的高大男孩。

他们正在热恋，正在经历事业共同的上升期。突然而至的名声和利益像春药加剧了两人之间超高浓度的吸引力和荷尔蒙，就算每天一起工作，呆在同个片场，仍无法抑制自己去寻找对方的身影，去碰触对方，在片场里隐秘地偷欢。

六年之后，他们仍然年轻，在一些愉快不愉快的事情后，仍然在一起。

Matt相信人生是在不断重复，不断轮回的。就像从海岛回来，他和Ben又回到了热恋期，不可抑制地用视线锁定对方，用体温和肌肤描摹对方，两人单独相处时，谁的手都无法从另一个人的身上拿开，激烈地交换各种体液。

电视节目里爆出那张老旧的手术单时，他和Ben正在伦敦的酒店房间。刚从首映派对上回来，酒精使信息素膨胀，也使Ben膨胀。为了能神采奕奕出席转天的发布会，他在欢爱后拒绝了Ben共浴的提议。他擦着头发，心里愧疚自己是不是拒绝得太干脆，会让Ben不尽兴，想着这波宣传期结束后怎么安慰需求惊人的爱人，他推开浴室门，听到了娱乐新闻。

他猛的跌入熟悉的胸膛里，Ben紧紧抱住了他。

 

Matt从惯性前倾中回过神，汽车停了下来，他们终于抵达目的地。

助理留在车里等他，他独自一人坐在走廊里等待结果。

下午的阳光从浓转淡，问诊室的门从内打开，戴着眼镜的女医生朝他点点头，他走进静悄悄的诊室里，仿佛金融白领严谨不苟的医生没什么表情地向他宣布结果。

“恭喜你，你怀孕了。”

 

Ben还没打开家门就迫不及待地想摆出敞怀的手势，因为每当他一开门，总会有一团小肉团扑进他的怀里。或者是大女儿，或者是二女儿，虽然很多时候他希望是Matt——也只能想想，Matt才不会满足他这个小小的愿望呢。

然而今天他失望了。

并没有小可爱扑上来迎接他，两个女儿正偎依在沙发上，五岁的姐姐圈着快两岁的妹妹在看电视吃薯片。平时Matt可不会准她们吃太多。

Matt哪儿去了？

“matty在楼上。”

小大人一样的大女儿冲父亲做了个“嘘”的表情，胖乎乎的小手指沾上了嘴角的薯片碎屑。“matty好像又在生你的气啦！”

Ben挑了挑眉毛，不知道自家亲爱的今天又在气什么。孕期的Omega总是喜怒无常，好吧，他应该早就习惯了。在两个女儿的胖脸上狠狠亲了几下，才小心翼翼地往二楼起居室走。

*

“宝贝，你今天还是不舒服？”

他尽量放柔脚步靠近大床，Matt显然正在裹着被子装睡，Ben敏锐地嗅到了危险的气息。嗯嗯，从小到大相处这么多年，他已经被强烈的求生欲锻炼出了超强的反应力。年轻的时候就是因为反应迟钝，害得Matt老是没有安全感，两个人绕了不少弯路。现在他不会了！

“哼。”

Matt从被子里发出一声闷哼，声音沙沙的：“难受。”

“又吐了？真是个坏小子，等生出来狠狠打他屁股。”Ben爬上床，隔着被子抱住Matt，低声哄着他。Matt掀开被角，露出半个脑袋，蹬了Ben一眼：“都怪你！都是你害我这么难受！”

语气委屈极了。Ben又心疼又怜爱，却又莫名觉得这样的Matt可爱极了。都快四十岁的人了，对着自己撒气的时候却还像年轻时一样娇憨，他忍不住低头在爱人的额角印下一个吻。

“怪我怪我，都怪我。”

“当然怪你了。”孕妇才不会这么好脾气放过他，数落起来顿时有了精神：“都说好不要再生啦，两个宝贝就够了，你非要每次都……我都四十岁了还在怀孕，难看死了！你看看！”

想起这男人每次答应得好好的，上了床就软磨硬泡不肯戴套还非要射在里面，自己又心软老是被他带着节奏走。心想着二女儿才断奶几个月不会那么容易怀上吧，结果？讨厌啊！

*

Ben看着Matt从被窝里丢出来一本杂志，翻了两页总算知道今天这一波是从哪儿来了。

原来上次他们带两个孩子去高级会所的温水浴场游泳，又被这帮狗仔偷拍了，还拍到了正在怀孕的Matt胖乎乎的样子……呃……  
虽然在Ben看来，上一次生产完还没恢复身材，又因为怀了老三而变得更加圆润的Matt实在是美极了，但爱漂亮的Omega被拍到这种私人照片不高兴，也是很正常的啦。

大女儿来得很意外，却也因为那次风波，让他们正视了自己与彼此之间的感情，终于顶着重重压力向外界公布了Matt的Omega性征，并且同时宣布结婚了。期间所经历的风雨不能说不大，也险些将他们扑倒在沙滩上，然而他们最后都靠自己的作品撑住了，反而赢得了公众的谅解与支持。

Matt因为两部系列特工电影的票房大卖，成功站稳了脚跟，并且通过主动参与Omega平权运动提升了自己的社会影响力。Ben因为参演了《好莱坞庄园》拿到了一个影帝奖，这是他陷入事业低谷后首次受到正面肯定，自己筹备执导、由弟弟Casey主演的电影《失踪宝贝》也获得了业界称赞。

生下大女儿后，Matt迅速健身并投入了特工伯恩系列第三部的拍摄，Ben一边自己配合保姆带孩子，一边再次筹拍自导自演的电影《城中大盗》。Matt没想到以前总被自己认为不成熟的Ben，当起奶爸来有模有样，比自己这个Omega爸爸都称职得多。

两人的婚姻日益稳固，也成为好莱坞AO夫夫家庭的成功典范，就在Matt还想继续拼几部作品的时候——又不小心怀上了二女儿。

好吧，怀孕就怀孕吧，现在他们也不比当年需要东躲西藏的时候了。可Matt没想到，老三怎么又来了！而且比前两次怀孕症状难受得多，难道是自己上了年纪吗？

被孕期特殊的信息素刺激着，Matt原本坚强的性格也变得容易波动。尤其是今天出去买生活用品的时候，无意间看到了自己一家被偷拍的报道，Matt顿时心态崩了。

呜呜呜我才不要这么胖这么丑！

*

“胡说，一点都不难看。”Ben厚着脸皮硬是挤进被窝里，从背后用宽厚的胸膛包住Matt。即使Matt现在胖了一圈，因为骨架天生小的缘故，依然比Ben要娇小得多，男人轻松地就将他的Omega抱得紧紧的。

Matt没有挣扎，只是继续从鼻孔里哼哼两声表示气闷。

“我的宝贝是最漂亮的。”

Alpha吻着他被捂得热乎乎红扑扑的耳廓，轻声呢喃：“有着比所有Omega都漂亮的胸部。”

“你好像对Omega的胸很有研究的样子？”

Matt反而更尖刻地刺了他一句，Ben却知道他的宝贝越是这么说，其实就是心里欢喜却又别扭的不肯接受称赞。他不再废话，释放出让孕期Omega最心安的alpha信息素，小口小口咬着爱人的腺体，将更多信息素传递到Omega的血液里。

迅速交缠在一起的信息素果然让Omega平静下来，Matt觉得自己胸口郁闷想吐的感觉好多了。一双大手不怀好意地从衣摆下方伸进来，覆盖笼罩着胸口的软肉，从外往里地打圈揉搓着，两边的乳头同时被捏住，轻扯，Matt禁不住发出愉悦的哼声，又赶紧咬住自己的嘴唇。

圆乎乎的脸蛋被热气蒸成潮红，Ben的吻从眼角一直流连到嘴边，俯首含住他的嘴唇，把呻吟都吞吃入腹，手上的动作变得更加粗暴起来。

因为怀孕而胀痛的胸乳被揉得发烫发痒，Matt只能从鼻端吐出急促的喘息。不知不觉间Ben已经从背后变成了正面压在Matt身上，揉搓着胸肉的大手离开了，却一路往下，将他的睡裤扯到腿弯，一手温柔地抚摸着爱人微微隆起的腹部，一手试探着触碰那个开始滴水的穴口。

适当的性交对怀孕的Omega有很好的安抚作用，但Matt仍是有些担心地，喘着气把Ben推开一点：“不要了，你会吵醒宝宝的……”他实在怕了这个一旦开始就会做个没完的alpha。

“我保证很小心很小心……”

语气非常非常温柔，动作却不容拒绝。男人一手将爱人两手的手腕同时压在头顶，抬起肉感得弹手的屁股就把自己一点点埋了进去。

Matt的腰瞬间酥软下来。

黏滑的水液包裹着肉棒在穴道里畅快地进出，Ben果然极有分寸，动作不紧不慢，却又让Matt时时刻刻沉浸在被充实的快感里，舒服得全身都软绵绵地任由他动作。酸慰酥麻的快感不住堆积，Matt睁开被生理泪水浸透的眼睛，看到近在咫尺的那张俊脸正冒出细细密密的汗水，显然正在努力控制自己的节奏，怕太过激动伤害了他和孩子。

Matt突然被一阵暖流充盈了全身，眼里又溢出了几道水痕。

他的Ben，真的是个成熟可靠的男人了。

他放开紧咬着的湿红嘴唇，放纵地呻吟起来，双手扣紧了男人汗湿的肩背，一起在爱欲的浪潮里享受着这一刻的旖旎温存。

 

2009年盛夏，夏威夷海边。

“matty！”

一声稚气的尖叫，小肉团裹着好几股水浪扑到Matt身上，咯咯笑个不停：“真好玩！”

Matt也跟着放声大笑，把二女儿抱在怀里，两人一起在水里打闹起来。

在另一边自顾自玩水的大女儿摇摇头，似乎觉得这俩真是孩子气，她才不会那么幼稚呢！她推推Matt：“爸爸什么时候来？”

Matt吐出刚才不小心吃进去的一口海水，笑道：“下午？或者傍晚？放心，他答应过明天带你冲浪的。”

“好吧。”小大人耸耸肩，继续趴在游泳圈上扑腾去了。

自从半年前小儿子出生，Matt不是忙着奶孩子就是忙着照顾两个大的，还得抽时间看一些剧本，准备开始慢慢恢复工作。幸好家里请的几位家务助理都很能干，给他省了不少功夫。

Ben并不是不想带孩子，而是正好遇上新片宣传期，紧接着又进组拍摄，天天在片场日夜颠倒。难得这回他承诺能拿出几天假期，来陪家人到夏威夷度假，Matt和孩子们都高兴极了。

但是Ben在外地拍戏，只能自己一个人飞到夏威夷来和他们会合。不过他在电话里告诉Matt一个好消息：Casey一家也准备来和他们团聚，共度这个愉快的夏日假期。

Matt很开心，好久没见到Casey了，还有他和summer的两个可爱的孩子。几个小朋友们肯定会玩得很尽兴的。

他们三个人在水里玩了好久，Matt时不时还上岸逗逗被保姆抱着在太阳伞下躲阴的小儿子。小家伙胖乎乎的含着手指在睡觉，Matt戳戳他的红脸蛋，忽然看到不远处走过来的高大身影。

“Ben。”

“爸爸！”水里的小姑娘们欢快地喊起来。

Ben戴着一副太阳镜，白T恤外随意披了件短袖衬衫，一身简单的打扮却被他穿出了男模走秀的气场，天生的明星脸衣架子实在太显眼了。他冲孩子们挥了挥手，吻了下Matt的脸：“坏小子又在睡觉？”

“是啊，睡一下午了。”Matt温柔地看着孩子笑起来。Ben走过去和女儿们聊了会儿天，交代了几句海里陪着她们的两位保姆和救生队员，回神搂着Matt的肩膀往别墅走。

“怎么了？”Matt疑惑地看看身后的孩子们：“你不下水陪她们玩一阵？”

“饿了。”

哦。Matt点点头，陪着丈夫走进别墅，并没有注意到男人墨镜下幽暗的眼神。

刚走进别墅男人就迫不及待地吻了上来，魁梧的身材将他压在走廊楼梯上放肆地索吻，吻得Matt舌根都发麻。他一头一脸的海水都蹭到了Ben脸上，还没缓过气，就被男人直接抱起来往主卧走。

干、干嘛？老夫老妻了，虽然先前刚分开了一个月，也不用这么急吧……

Matt脸红红地微微喘息着，揪紧了Ben的衬衫，对丈夫的急色又是不满又觉得甜蜜。男人一脚踢开房门把他抱进去，粗糙的胡茬磨着他被晒红的颈窝上，嘶哑地呢喃：“你今天怎么穿成这样……”

穿成什么样？Matt边迎接男人暴风骤雨般的热吻，边思考着这奇怪的指责。他穿着最保守的长袖白T恤和运动短裤下水，保证就算连狗仔都拍不到他没穿上衣的镜头，这又怎么了……

Matt却不知道，当Ben从远处走近沙滩，看到爱人全身湿哒哒的衣服全贴在身上，半透明的白T恤将圆润的身体线条勾勒得一览无余，当时就差点硬了。

他怎么能完全意识不到自己这样有多诱人？Ben根本不想再把这样的Matt留在沙滩上，就算周围都是自己人也不行……除了自己，谁也不该看到他这个样子！

“我好饿。想吃你。”

吮吸着颈间腺体的嘴巴吐出灼人的热气，毫不掩饰地向四周发散的alpha气息让Matt两腿都在发软。他战战巍巍地被压在墙壁上，感受男人带着薄薄茧子的厚实手掌从上衣下摆撩进来，在他柔软的腹部短暂流连，渐渐往上，所到之处都激起了一阵阵细微的火花。

Matt已经年近四十，然而常年得到伴侣充足的alpha信息素滋润，又因为刚生产不久，全身皮肤仍然像年轻人一样柔嫩光滑。Ben爱不释手地慢慢抚摸着爱人的肌肤，虎口卡着Matt丰满的胸乳下方，将满胀的Omega胸部向中间紧紧拢起一座小肉丘。

隔着湿漉漉半透明的T恤，肉丘上凸起的深粉色乳头顶起了一个小尖，男人的嘴巴随即咬了上来。

“啊。”

Omega偏过头咬着唇，因为哺乳而格外敏感的乳头被牙齿隔着衣料磨蹭，轻咬，轻微的疼痛与强烈的酥麻迅速蔓延全身。他越来越站不住了，明明不在发情期，却感觉自己不争气地开始出水，黏黏腻腻地从股间流下来，房间里的Omega性香越来越浓。

也刺激着他的alpha，动作变得更加激情狂野，两手都罩住了他的胸肉一包一压，时而重时而轻地揉捏着，让那红软的尖尖不由自主的变得坚硬肿胀，抵着滚烫的掌心，竟然开始分泌出淡淡的奶汁。

“呜……不要揉了……”

Matt羞得脸都发烫，被男人半推半拉推进了浴室里。

即使肉感了许多，也依然娇小的Omega被放到洗手池上。湿衣服贴上冰凉的镜子，Matt猛地一激灵搂紧了身前的男人。Alpha继续吻着他，一手扯掉他湿透的裤子，早已等不及的肉茎在水淋淋的穴口试探了几下就捅了进去。

“不是才一个月没做”，虽然在一起很多年了，Ben还是改不了喜欢在做爱时欺负人的坏毛病：“怎么湿成这样。”

Matt气得咬了他一口，谁害的！他才没有想要呢……啊……

男人大力抽送几下，将肉棒从不断收缩的紧嫩穴肉中抽出一点，又更深更重地艹进去，肉棒带着青筋的粗糙表面和嫩肉摩擦间带出阵阵销魂快意。多年伴侣的身体默契让他们无需再磨合，只是几个来回就找到了让彼此最舒服的体位，在冲进与迎接中都获得了极大的快感。

Matt的贴身湿衣服还穿在身上，被体温蒸得半干，撩到了腋下，露出饱满的胸口。男人湿滑的舌面不住从乳肉上舔过，低头含住不时溢出几滴奶汁的乳头，把乳头吸得又红又肿。

红红的乳尖衬得胸肉愈发白腻，随着顶弄的节奏一颠一颠，乳波荡个不停。

小别胜新婚，没多久Matt就高潮了两次，眼里全是雾蒙蒙的水汽，身子扭个不停，裸露的皮肤都变成了诱人的粉红。

Omega仰头靠在镜子上被他的alpha充实着，无边蔓延的快感让他腰肢酸软，身体不住下滑，把水汽弥漫的镜子缓缓擦出了一条清晰的湿痕。

Alpha依然气定神闲地把自己埋在无比舒爽的穴道里，小幅度地挺腰摆胯，来回厮磨，直到爱人发出带着些哭腔的喘息，才几下猛插射出了第一次。

“以后不准这样诱惑我。”

男人边把他从洗手池上抱下来，边给他扯掉碍事的衣服，将人放进浴缸里。Matt懒得理这个无赖，舒舒服服地闭着眼睛，让滚烫的热水冲刷自己疲惫的身体。

他睡醒的时候发现天已经黑透了，隐约听到楼下传来孩子们的欢笑声。

Ben推门进来，手上拿着一托盘食物，笑嘻嘻地走到床边。“亲爱的，我们已经在吃过啦。”

“怎么不叫醒我。”

Matt嗔怪地坐起来，拿过一片披萨，他是真的饿了，才不像某人刚才是装饿。

“我跟孩子们说你下午玩水累了在休息。”Ben又爬上床，抱着Matt喂他喝热牛奶，享受久违的家庭温馨：“对了，Casey他们也来了。”

“嗯。”

Matt还是累累的，也就撒娇任由丈夫给自己喂吃喂喝，反正是他应该做的！在外人面前爽朗又独立的大明星Matt，在自家alpha身边却完全放松，就像所有的Omega一样依赖着他的爱人。

吃饱了Matt赶紧让Ben把小儿子抱上来喂奶，但他真是受不了男人在一边虎视眈眈，随时要扑过来跟儿子抢奶喝的样子，太讨厌了！忍不住气得拿枕头挡住那张大脸，才能安心喂奶。

“新片拍摄还算顺利？”

“不错。”Ben把儿子哄睡了丢在一边，拿出手机里的片场照给Matt看，两人又讨论了一阵新电影。Matt没多久就打着呵欠准备继续睡觉，Ben继续说了两句，发现Matt已经睡熟了。

“matty睡着了吗？”

女儿们来说晚安的时候，发现Matt早已趴在枕头上呼呼大睡，有些失望。Ben一边一个抱着她们狠狠亲了好多下，才把她们分别送回自己的房间。

虽然要照顾的家人越来越多，自己肩上的担子也越来越重，但Ben看着Matt沉沉的睡脸，觉得自己这一刻真是太幸福了。

 

 

17.  
2009年最后的几天，Ben带着爱人一起到海外度假。  
“这里雪景真漂亮。”  
Matt靠在电车车窗边看着外面的皑皑雪景，由衷感叹。这是日本山形县腹地，每年冬季都以雪景与温泉吸引着全球各地的游客。  
“听说温泉更有特色。晚上一定要好好泡泡温泉，累死了。”  
男人圈住自己的Omega装累，偶尔的撒娇让Matt忍不住笑起来，也就没计较他在自己脸上偷吻，只是悄悄看了眼附近有没有人注意到他们。  
还好，这趟电车人不多，他们附近坐的几个都是跟着过来度假的助理、翻译等工作人员。  
想到这回把孩子们都撇下出来玩，Matt心里还是有点小愧疚。  
“想孩子们了？”Ben点开手机，给Matt看他最近偷拍的几个孩子的睡脸。两个女儿已经很懂事了，连最小的儿子都满了1岁。Ben可不忍心Matt每天忙着工作和带孩子折腾得太累，好容易劝得他肯放下几天孩子跟自己出来玩，一定要把他哄得开开心心的。  
——再说，他都多久没跟Matt过二人世界了啊！  
Matt圆乎乎的指尖戳在孩子们的脸上，笑得无比温柔：“下次一定要带他们一起来。”  
“当然。”  
Ben亲了亲他可爱的发旋，抬眼看向窗外，发现他们的目的地已经到了。  
*  
山形县，肘折温泉。  
他们一行七人，包下了当地一家口碑不错的老牌温泉旅馆。助理们早就帮打点好了，舟车劳顿后懒洋洋的Matt只需要在旅馆工作人员离开后，趴在榻榻米上放松，行李自有Ben来安顿打理。  
“哇。快来看。”  
Matt半跪在榻榻米上，推开里间的推门，配套的室内汤池正水汽袅袅，暖意熏人，诱惑着远行而来的旅人快些进来享受。而让Matt刚才惊叫的，是对面一整墙透明玻璃。正值傍晚，夕晖逐渐染红了雪山，茫茫雪色如梦似幻，仿佛一脚踏进汤池就能触碰到窗外的美景。  
“我们先泡一会儿再去晚饭，好不好？”  
Ben在背后环住了他。  
两人在淋浴间随意冲洗一下，就迫不及待走下汤池。  
“这里的水真温柔。”  
Matt趴在池边，满足地闭上眼睛。瞬间被柔和温泉拥抱的畅快松弛，就像……就像有些夜晚，很累很累以后，窝在Ben怀里睡去的感觉。  
而此刻Ben就在他身后，用厚实宽阔的胸膛包围着他。胡茬磨蹭着肩背软肉，把蒸得透粉的皮肤蹭出一片红晕：“来对了吧？我就说过你会喜欢的。”  
“哼哼。”  
舒服得不想说话的Omega，彻底放软了身体，全心享受这一刻。奈何他的丈夫却动了别的心思，大概是许久没有过这种独处的时光——家里总有孩子们的尖叫与欢笑，连睡觉时两人中间也横着肉嘟嘟的小儿子——他真是要憋疯了。  
*  
“唔。”  
Matt扭了扭屁股，某人又开始蠢蠢欲动了，两手罩在凸翘的臀肉上一阵搓揉，还故意把两边肉团掰开些，引得温热的水流到中间的小缝里。Matt勉强睁开眼皮，想警告他别乱动了，刚张开的嘴唇却被突然堵住。  
熟悉的霸道与强势，不熟悉的，是这温暖汤池里近乎失重的体验。尽管人到中年身材变得圆润，Omega仍比他的Alpha体型要娇小得多，几乎是毫无抵抗力地被压在池边吃了个通透。  
才刚在温泉水里散去几分疲惫的身体，湿淋淋地被抱到室内榻榻米上，迎接Alpha狂浪热情的阴茎。  
“你里面好热。”  
情浓时还不忘挑逗着爱人。Matt不知这里隔音如何，只能一手捂住嘴忍耐快要爆发的尖叫。太久没有过，从一开始就做到最尽的性爱，男人把他两腿大大张开，健腰不知疲倦地拼命抽送着，一股股散发浓重性香的水液从交合处滴落下来。  
顾忌着别人在等他们晚餐，Alpha努力控制自己不要把时间拖得太久，却因此做得更加猛烈。Matt无力地把另一手也搭上来，两手都快压不住从喉咙深处涌上来的呻吟。被高潮席卷支配的身体微微颤抖着，痉挛着的大腿根，抖出一阵阵雪白的肉浪，又被大手压住张得更开。  
酣畅淋漓地做了一次，Alpha总算暂时得到了满足，把瘫软的Omega抱在怀里亲吻温存。Matt连责备他的力气都没有了，好久才抬起眼皮，嘟囔了一声“好饿”。  
快饿死了，可某人就只想着吃掉他。  
*  
下来的时候果然迟了，所有人都在等他们吃晚饭。本来就脸皮薄的Matt更加不好意思，拢了拢日式浴衣的领子说“太累了先泡了一会儿温泉”。  
还好随行的工作人员知道自家两位老板私下就很腻歪，都眼观鼻鼻观心，当什么都没看到。专心享受旅馆的美食才是正经！  
“好吃。”  
总算有美食入腹，Matt满足地品尝着一碟碟精致鲜美的料理，心情渐渐好起来，决定不跟某个坏人计较了。Ben自知理亏，嘿嘿笑着殷勤给爱人倒清酒，还负责送到嘴边想喂他喝，被劈手夺下了——拜托，就算大家想当没看到，Matt也不想秀恩爱啊好丢脸！都几十岁的人了能不能成熟点。  
一记眼刀过去，他径自端起酒杯享用起来。脸皮奇厚的某人仍然笑得很开心，边心不在焉地听旅馆工作人员介绍他们本地特色的菌类料理，边偷看Matt不小心敞开的浴衣领口下隐约的吻痕。明明已经在一起这么多年了，孩子都生了好几个，他的Omega却始终保持着别人难以察觉的羞涩与纯真。这是只有Ben才能看到的特质，他一手托腮，慢慢酌酒，眼睛却完全没离开过身边的人。  
Matt也像这清酒，入喉是淡淡的清甜，越品却越香醇，回味不尽。  
“……吃你的菜，盯着我看干嘛。”  
被这人用他火辣辣的眼睛盯着，Matt忍不住给他一肘子。Ben低头轻笑，贴在他耳边说：“你好看啊。”  
——真是子弹都打不穿的厚脸皮。Matt把头埋在美食美酒间，决定不给他一个眼神，讨厌！  
*  
第二天他们先在周围逛了半天，踏着碎琼乱玉，欣赏从小镇中间流过的清澈河水。回到旅馆，一行人闲得没事在庭院里堆雪人，Matt趁Ben不注意，跳起来把一团雪塞进他后领。看到大个子尖叫着乱跳，Matt哈哈哈哈笑得倒在雪地上，被扑上来的大坏蛋抱住一起滚成雪人。  
哪里还有两个好莱坞大明星的样子。  
助理们也笑得不行，把他们最狼狈的样子拍下来，说替他们留纪念。两人闹得一身雪和泥，仿佛回到了儿时在波士顿老家街道上追逐的日子。  
一晃眼就这么多年。  
而我们依然能这样嬉笑打闹，快乐得像两个孩子。  
Ben又找到理由把Matt拖去泡温泉了，这回他们去的是四楼顶层的观景大池。虽然是公共浴池，助理们也识相地不去打扰。  
山谷与河流被白雪覆盖的景色，完完全全展现在眼前。Matt泡在温软的泉水里，再次感叹造物主的神奇。  
四肢百骸都像是被温泉水浸透了，酥酥软软，连一根手指都不想抬起来。Ben这回没打扰他，还体贴地替他按揉肩膀，只是偶尔含住嘴唇索吻。  
旖旎而温存。  
*  
然而本性难移，Alpha是老实不了多久的。Matt刚回到房间想睡个舒舒服服的午觉，黏人的大狗狗就贴了上来，大手探进他微敞的领口。  
“没那么酸胀了吧？”冠冕堂皇地问候着，语气可不像说话内容那么正经。小儿子正在断奶，Ben能把Matt劝出来度假的一个理由就是，专家说Omega最好在孩子刚断奶的时候暂时离开他一星期。考虑到实际情况，Matt同意了这次出行，但这种时期的胸部总免不了胀痛。  
这又是Ben的另一个理由了——听说泡温泉能舒缓症状呢！  
这下他问着话，两手却没等到回答就扯松了Matt的浴衣，罩住乳肉揉弄起来。Matt闷哼一声，低低地喊“疼”。本来就硬胀的乳尖被手掌擦过，微疼酥麻的刺激感让他不由得弓起腰。  
“还疼吗？我帮你舔舔。”  
仍然是那副光明正大吃人豆腐的德行，Matt真拿他的Alpha没办法。舌尖抵住柔嫩的乳孔轻轻舔弄，引发更强烈的刺激。被孩子长期吮吸以至于仍未消肿的乳尖，又被更有力的嘴唇吸住了，连同周围的一圈乳肉含进去吞吐着。  
“你轻点……”  
咬住唇边的两根手指，Matt喘息着，浴衣上下都被剥开了，只剩下腰带勉强把衣服拢在身上。本来就没穿内裤的屁股被抬高，肿胀的阴茎顶弄了几下就往里捅。  
“啊。”  
无论被进入多少次，最初进入的酸胀充实感总会引起Omega的阵阵战栗。  
Ben舒爽地呻吟出声，触手所及的皮肤尽是一片滑腻。他得天独厚的Omega到了四十岁仍是如此吸引他，刚在温泉里泡过的皮肤，柔嫩得不可思议，简直像涂抹了媚药一样激发出他内心潜藏的野性。  
“宝贝，你真美。”  
Matt紧闭着眼，揪紧了男人身上凌乱的浴衣，两腿渐渐夹不住那疯狂挺动的健腰。他在榻榻米上被顶得不停滑上去，又被拖着腰往回撞，猛烈的撞击把穴口撞得一片湿泞。  
“呜……你慢点……”  
酸慰的快感从腰椎往四肢扩散，方才被温泉泡软的身体，更是连骨头都酥了。他完全被笼罩在自己Alpha散发出的信息素里，头脑一片空白，只能感受身体被高潮一遍遍冲刷的快感。  
“我爱你……”男人俯首吻着他，不住在他耳边倾吐爱语。Omega伸出手臂，抱紧了在身上驰骋的爱人。  
这句话，听一辈子都不会腻。

 

tbc


End file.
